Dream Lover
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: Sam's a normal man introduced to the cruel world of alpha and omega dynamics when he rescues an abused omega from a shelter. He instantly falls in love with the omega, Gabriel, and wants to give him everything. Most importantly, Sam wants to teach him love and how to be human again. - Human AU, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for starting a new Sabriel story again. I just really had the urge to work out some kinks and didn't want to work them into my usual stories. Sub/dom slice of life. This is based on an RP universe I have.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copywrited

Also, the general world info at the beginning is kinda long. Sorry.

Warnings (all normal warnings with sub/dom universes): mentions of penectomy, mentions of physical and sexual abuse, pet play, mentions of sexual slavery, mpreg, people seen as pets.

* * *

 **So, You Want to Be a Dom**

 ** _Dom/Sub General Info:_** _In the world, about forty-five percent of the population is a sub or dom genetically. Much like a secret society, the dom/sub society is not known readily by the normals. Most people would never have heard of genetic subs. But, all around the world, there are places devoted only to doms and their subs._

 _Doms are never born, only subs are. A person only becomes a dom when they adopt or buy a sub. Doms, like their title suggests, have all the power. Once a person becomes a sub, they lose all rights as a human being. They are there for the visual and sexual pleasure of their dom._

 ** _Legality_** _: Once a sub is owned, it can legally have its penis or clitoris clipped, it can be spayed or neutered. It can have its litter aborted without the sub's consent, its pups can be sold to other doms or betas. Rape of a sub only exists if the sub is already claimed, fucking an unclaimed sub without consent is perfectly legal._

 ** _General Health_** _: Subs need sex in order to survive. Without a dose of cum a week, the sub will become sick and unfit for service or breeding. Please plan punishments accordingly._

 _Pussy is the technical term in Dominance culture for the reproductive openings on a sub. The anus on a male is its pussy and should be referred to as such. It can be bred through this opening. The female has two pussies and can be bred through both._

 _Slick is the term for the liquidy substance that secretes from the sub's pussy when excited, aroused, scared, or scenting their dom. It's a soothing substance that eases penetration. It better than any artificial lube and can allow the dom to enter without having to wait for preparation. The sub will still hurt from the tight penetration but the dom will suffer no ill effects._

 ** _Milking_** _: The males of all sub varieties must be milked at least three times a week with a minimum of four orgasms per milking session. You can pick up a penis milker at your local sub pet store or get a specialized milker from a sub vet. At least two bowls of milk should be fed to the sub after milking for optimal health. Milk supplements can be bought in the case of males clipped too short to be milked._

 ** _Clipping_** _: Clipping is the act of having your sub's penis or clitoris shortened surgically. This is done mostly for visual and touch pleasure of the dom. A sub is never allowed to touch its own penis or clitoris, both are only for the dom's pleasure. Clipping is also advised if the sub has a bad temperament. Clipping makes them more submissive and docile. The length removed through clipping is up to the owner's preference._

 ** _Heats_** _: Heats are hormonal imbalances. There are two kinds. A temporary heat can happen at any time and only lasts a few hours. The sub should be thoroughly fucked during this time to get its fever down. The second type is a breeding heat. This means that the sub's in optimal hormonal condition for breeding. These only happen once a month and usually last a few days._

 ** _Collars_** _: Each sub must wear a collar corresponding to its orientation at all times outside the home. Tags with the dom's information is also required._

 ** _Eating_** _: All meals must be mixed with the dom's semen in the sub's bowl before fed to the sub. A sub can tell their dom from others by the taste of their cum. This helps a new sub to connect with their dom._

 ** _Choosing the Sub That Fits You_** _: There are five orientations of subs to choose from. Each type has its own separate level of rights, eating habits, health requirements, breeding suggestions, and level of care required. Below are the categories of sub and their basic description._

Original _: This is the most common type of sub. They're pretty much just what their name suggests. They're a simple submissive. Very obedient but kinda boring._

Beauty _: These subs are the loveliest variety but not used for sex. Due to their stunning features, they are only for visual pleasure. They are not even allowed to work or have hobbies._

Breeder _: This variety is the rarest variety and highly sought after. They're highly fertile and only have a 3% chance to have a miscarriage or have pups with birth defects. But, be careful if you get one. They're extremely delicate healthwise and also have the most legal rights. Clipping is not advised._

Caretaker _: These are naturally sterile subs and don't go through heats. They're very docile and obedient. They're great for babysitting your children and pups of other subs. They're also great fucks because they just lie there._

Omega _: These are a very special type of sub, they have the second least amount of rights. If you get one, their scent will actually change your genetics into that of an alpha. Male alphas get a knot much like a dog's, and female alphas grow a knotted penis. Omegas are one of the most fun types of sub. You can do pretty much anything to them and it's completely legal. These are the most highly clipped of all the subs. Clothing not advised._

Slick Slut _: These are the lowest of sub types. They have no rights. They create three times as much slick as any other sub type. Because of this, they're highly sexual. They require penetrative sex at least once a day or they will start to become ill. These are optimal money-making sub because whoring them out is extremely easy._

~z~

Sam blinked slowly and took a steadying breath as he finished reading the information booklet. That was intense and honestly, more than a little disgusting. He was suddenly not sure he wanted to be part of this culture anymore.

"But how can I not try to help at least one?" Sam whispered to himself sadly as he looked down at the cum-splattered sub on the front of the booklet. The sight made his heart hurt. He honestly wanted to cry for these poor people.

Sam loved to learn about secret societies and cultures. When he found out about this worldwide one, he had been horrified. It honestly made him a little sick. We would have loved to tell the government on them but turns out a huge chunk of government officials were doms. So, there was no way to stop it there.

This left Sam only one option that he could see. And that was to rescue a sub.

Sam was a dog lover. He rescued and rehomed dogs all the time. He kind of wanted to do the same for subs now. He hated thinking of them in terms of dogs but that's all they were to these people. Sam had to be able to find loving homes for subs like he did his dogs. But first, he needed his own sub so see what their care required.

So, here he was, in a pound for subs instead of dogs and cats. He was here to get his very own sub. His very own sex slave. God, did he feel dirty.

"Sir, are you all caught up." The clerk asked as she walked over to him. She smiled brightly at the soon-to-be dom. Her nametag had a job description: Beta - Omega specialist.

"U-uh, yeah. Just finished." He smiled and raised the booklet before dropping his arm again awkwardly. God, he did not want to be here. Did not want to be talking to her.

"Great! let's go pick you out your very first bitch then!" She said excitedly and guided him to the back. He glared at the back of her head, hands clenching into fists as she continued, "You'll be having a harem in no time. I bet a big boy likes you loves to fuck."

~z~

Sam felt sicker the longer he walked through the rows of kennels. Each one had one to two subs in it. They were all naked, all so abused-looking, and a great deal of them were pregnant. He felt sick when he saw some that were just barely legal age, bellies already filled with pups.

It felt like he had been walking through this hell for an eternity but none of the subs really jumped out at him. If he was going to help this sub and eventually marry it, he had to be attracted. But none were catching his eye in that way.

Then suddenly, he stopped at a cage with only one sub. It was small and beautiful. But so very frightened. It made his very soul shake.

Sam had always been straight. Had always dated girls. Had never even thought about dating guys. But this sub. It was a beautiful male. Something in Sam sparked. He had to have him.

Sam looked to the tag on the kennel for the sub's info:

-Name: Gabriel

Age: 46

Orientation: Still to be determined. –

"How about this one?" Sam asked softly, voice still filled with awe as he watched the beautiful golden-haired sub. He had such the urge to wrap him in his arms and never let him. And he didn't even know him yet.

"Oh, that one." The girl frowned softly and walked over, "He just came in this morning. We haven't been able to get his orientation yet. I'm still waiting for the blood test results. Should be in soon."

"Is he up for adoption?" Sam's voice grew worried as he asked. His fingers hooked into the chain-link fence as he watched the cowering sub.

"He is. Has a bit of an attitude problem though." She glared at the sub. He had bit her this morning when she put him in the cage, "He's getting pretty up there in age but would probably be a good starter sub. From his looks, he's already been bred a few times. But you should be able to get one or two litters out of him before he ages out."

"I would like to take him."

"Alright. I'll set up a pet interview for you to see if this is really the one you want."

"Thank you, Miss." Sam smiled softly, looking at the sub kindly.

~z~

Sam took a deep breath as he sat on the couch in the interview play room. There was sex toys lying all about and a plush carpet on the floor. The room made his skin crawl. How many poor subs had been fucked in this room before not being adopted?

He looked up as the door opened. His heart sank and his eyes watered as the clerk walked in. She had the sub on a leash so it was crawling beside her. It had a ballgag in its mouth and a dog tail buttplug in its anus.

"Here you are, Sir." She walked the sub right up to Sam and handed him the leash, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes to see if this is really the one you want. Condoms are in the box on the table right there." She nodded to him and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Sam looked down at the sub kneeling before him and smiled sweetly. He was even more beautiful in person. His age did nothing to take away from that. And his honey-colored eyes were mesmerizing.

"Hello, Beautiful." Sam whispered as he stroked the sub's hair. He instantly fell in love with how soft it was despite how dirty the sub was, "Let's take this off, Sweetheart." Sam slowly removed the sub's gag and dropped it on the ground.

"It's nice to meet you, Gabriel. My name's Sam Winchester."

The sub blinked at him in innocent confusion, noting even wiping the spilled drool from its mouth. After a moment of staring at Sam, the sub timidly nuzzled his hand. The gesture made Sam's heart flutter. This sub was so sweet!

Suddenly, the sub dipped its head between Sam's legs. It began to nuzzle and lick at the crotch of Sam's jeans. This made Sam frown as he gently pushed the sub away.

"No, Sweetie, that's not for you yet. Not until we get to know each other a little better." He stroked the Sub's hair more as it looked at him in deeper confusion. Sam simply smiled.

"C'mere, Sweetheart." Sam easily picked up at the unhealthily thin sub and cradled it in his arms. He stroked it sides and down its belly comfortingly. His heart fluttered again as it began to purr in pleasure.

Sam was rubbing the sub's belly when he finally noticed. Honestly, he didn't know whether he was instantly angry or deeply saddened. Because, this beautiful sub had been clipped. Its penis was now only about an inch long while soft.

Sam hated to admit it, but he actually found the clipped organ to be extremely attractive. But, that did not stop him from being angry. No one had the right to do this to someone without their permission.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'm not going to let another dom touch you so cruelly again." Sam vowed softly, stroking his fingers over his sub's cock lovingly.

The tender touch seemed to get the sub's pleased attention. The sub purred louder while nuzzling sweetly under Sam's jaw. It licked shyly at Sam's throat and all Sam could do was hug him protectively.

"I'm gonna take care of you, Gabriel."

~*~Chapter End~*~

* * *

A/N: I want you guys to pick Gabriel's orientation. What type of sub should he be?

Also I want votes for other couples you can think of to add with each partners either being sub or dom. I'm planning to add Destiel and Benny/Balthazar. Please add what sub variety.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Gabriel's traumatizing backstory. Also, a warning, the itelic part has incest.

Also, I have votes for Dean being a Breeder. What do you guys say?

* * *

Gabriel couldn't help but tremble. He knew that the dom that had been outside his kennel was the one he was being prepared for and that scared him. The kid was massive. And the larger a dom was, the crueler they were.

Gabriel didn't want another large dom. His last one had been horrible. Gabriel still wasn't sure that all his broken bones had healed correctly. The only reason Gabriel had escaped his terrible fate was because his dom had died in a car accident. Gabriel had then been picked up by the Sub Control Unit and brought to the pound.

Gabriel whimpered as the workers forced his mouth open and secured the ballgag in it. The size of the toy made his jaw ache. Though, this discomfort was soon lost on him as he gave a muffled cry of agony. The large male dom handling him had just forced a dogtail plug into Gabriel's pussy, dry. The burning pain had Gabriel clawing at the preparation table.

He shakily tried to breathe through the burn as he was collared. The clerk from the front clipped on his leash and he was placed on the ground again. He just wanted to go back to his kennel and sleep. He was not in the mood for a new owner already.

"C'mon, bitch. Move!" The female clerk snarled, tugging on the leash as Gabriel's ass was slapped hard by the male dom. The dom and the beta laughed cruelly at his mistreatment. Resigned to his fate, Gabriel began to crawl beside her. He could already feel himself slicking in fear of meeting his new owner.

He tried desperately to breathe through the anger and panic as he crawled. He hated this life so much. It just wasn't fair. And what hurt the most is that he could only barely remember his life before.

Gabriel had been a late bloomer in the sub world. He had not orientated as a sub until he was 26. By then, he had already graduated his baking college. He was a trained pastry chef and had been planning to open his own bakery. He had the location picked out and the money all secure.

That had been when his life had gone to hell…

~*~z~*~

 _Gabriel had never been so excited yet feeling so rotten before in his life. He felt like he had a fever. He wanted to take a nap but this was his big day, how could he? So, he shoved the feeling aside and went searching for his brother._

 _"Luci." He called softly as he found his elder sibling. He gently rested his hand on the older man's arm and smiled tiredly, "Think you can drive me? I don't feel very good."_

 _His words caused Lucifer to turn and look down at him. Though, instead of the concerned look he expected, his brother only looked intrigued. Gabriel blinked in confusion as he watched his brother sniff the air like a dog. That was weird._

 _"Oh, Gabriel. You make me so happy." Lucifer purred softly, petting Gabriel's hair. Gabriel wanted to suddenly pull away from his brother but couldn't as the taller man leaned close. That's when Gabriel smelled it._

 _A strong musky scent. It smelled so good. Good enough to have Gabriel's nose follow the scent until he was nosing his brother's throat. His tongue even dipped out as he started to lick at Lucifer's skin submissively._

 _The scent was so amazing. It made Gabriel's head swim. He began to make this soft purring sound. And he could feel this strange wetness in his anus. Gabriel didn't understand what was going on. Why was he acting like this? Why did he feel so empty and aroused? God, why was it so hot in here?!_

 _"L-luci?" He whimpered pitifully, pawing at his brother's clothes._

 _"Shh… You've gone into heat, Sweet Brother." His brother cooed softly and lovingly petted his hair._

 _"H-heat?" Gabriel's eyes watered, he was so confused. He was scared and he didn't feel good._

 _"Yes. Like how a bitch goes in heat." Lucifer picked him up and kissed his forehead, "It means you're ready to have some babies, Brother Dearest."_

 _"L-luci, I-I don't u-understand." Gabriel replied fearfully, clinging to his brother as he was carried to Lucifer's bed._

 _"You will in time, Gabriel." Lucifer replied gently, nuzzling his little brother. He gently laid him down on the bed and began to undress the younger man. He smirked and growled loudly in excitement at the amount of slick on his sibling's boxers, "Just let Luci take care of you, Little Sub."_

~*~z~*~

That had been the worst day of Gabriel's life. Except for maybe the next one. Because the next day, he was sold: naked, scared, and pregnant. His big brother had given him his first litter. He had never felt so disgusted.

Not even the things his alpha did to him made him feel as dirty and used as what Lucifer did. And nothing good even came of it. Gabriel's pups were sold before he even had the chance to look at them. The same thing happened with his next two litters.

It was after the third litter that he couldn't take it anymore. He refused to resort to suicide so instead he acted out. He caused his alphas trouble. He took each beating and punishment only to act out again the day after.

This went on for years and about four different alphas. That is, until the fifth alpha refused to take it. That alpha had Gabriel clipped and then used him for Omega Porn. At the end of each day, Gabriel was too exhausted to fight.

So, Gabriel gave up again. He became docile and obedient. He let his alpha use him however he wanted. He was bred once more and this time got to see each one of his pups be sold. It was a fate worse than death.

That was Gabriel's last litter. He hadn't gone into heat since. It was like his body had just given up and shut down. He didn't blame it. He wanted to die.

Was it too fucking much to be allowed to hold and nurse your own children?!

The day his alpha had died in that car accident was the happiest day of Gabriel's life since becoming a sub. God, how he hated being a sub. He missed his little siblings so much. Cas and little Alfie, were they safe? No didn't know. That morning of his first heat had been the last time he had ever seen or heard from them.

And now, here he was, being taken to be the slut of some new alpha. Maybe this one would finally kill him.

~*~z~*~

Gabriel crawled into the pound's interview room and swallowed thickly. He could see his new master sitting on the couch. This guy really was big. His beatings were going to hurt.

"Here you are, Sir." He could hear his handler say to the man. Gabriel tried not to tremble, to not show weakness, as he was walked up to the couch. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go back to his kennel. He watched in fear as his leash was handed to the man.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes to see if this is really the one you want. Condoms are in the box on the table right there." Condoms? Oh, that's right. Doms loved to test out a pussy before buying it.

Gabriel's fear slicking got worse as he knelt before the young man. God, he was handsome. Why had a dom like him picked a sub like Gabriel?

"Hello, Beautiful." Gabriel wasn't sure what startled him more: the tender voice or the loving hand currently stroking his hair. He trembled softly as the dom kept petting him. Gabriel's eyes fluttered closed. God, he couldn't remember ever being touched like this before. It felt so good. He didn't want it to stop.

"Let's take this off, Sweetheart." Gabriel's eyes snapped open at the voice. He stiffened fearfully but it was for nothing. The young man only removed his gag gently and dropped it on the ground.

"It's nice to meet you, Gabriel. My name's Sam Winchester." The introduction left Gabriel blinking stupidly at the young dom. This was the first time in years that Gabriel had heard his name spoken from a dom's lips. It made Gabriel's cock twitch excitedly. That was strange.

Gabriel didn't know why he did it but he did. He moved his head and timidly nuzzled at the man's hand. The dom's hand was so large yet so gentle. Gabriel's face was lovingly cupped as he nuzzled at the warm palm. His heart fluttered when he saw his action make a soft smile appear on the handsome young man's face.

No! No, Gabriel was not falling in love! All doms were the same. They were cruel and violent. This young man would change. All doms thought about was sex! Might as well get it over with.

Gabriel dipped his head between the young man's legs. He moved forward and began to nuzzle his new owner's cock through the thick jean material.

Geez, this kid was fucking huge! God, that was going to hurt so much without prep. His doms never used prep.

Still, Gabriel soldiered on and tried to arouse his owner. He began to lick at his new dom's thick cock. But he was suddenly, gently, pushed away from it. Gabriel was left stunned in confusion.

"No, Sweetie, that's not for you yet. Not until we get to know each other a little better." The dom was petting his hair again. He seemed to really love Gabriel's hair for some reason. This entire situation just had Gabriel staring up at the young man in utter confusion.

"C'mere, Sweetheart." Gabriel stiffened in fear as the dom started to pick him up. The sub expected to be thrown on the couch and violently fucked, like it had happened every other time before. Please God, don't let this dom be like that.

And he wasn't. Gabriel's very concept of the world was thrown on its side as he was lovingly cradled to the dom's chest. Gabriel squirmed slightly as the dom stroked down his flank and over his belly.

Oh, Gabriel just couldn't help it! He began to purr in pleasure as his belly was rubbed. It felt so good to have his belly rubbed. No one ever rubbed it when there were no pups growing in it.

Suddenly, the man's hand left his belly and was touching his penis. His little, clipped, pathetic excuse for a cock was being inspected. Gabriel wanted to close his legs and hide. What if the dom took the rest, and his testicles too?! Gabriel couldn't handle that. Being this way was torture enough!

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'm not going to let another dom touch you so cruelly again." The vow was so determined.

It took Gabriel's breath away. And then the stroking started. The dom was actually touching, stroking, Gabriel's cock. Oh, it felt like heaven! This dom was so strange but it felt so good. It had Gabriel purring loudly. When was the last time he had ever purred in pleasure?

Gabriel was at a complete loss. He didn't understand this kid at all. He was unlike any dom Gabriel had ever met before.

But wait, he wasn't a dom!

Gabriel nosed the young man's throat, scenting him. The kid smelled like nothing but nice soap and the pleasant scent of old books. God, now that was a scent he hadn't smelled in a long time. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been allowed to even hold a book.

But, that wasn't really the point here. No, the point was that this was a normal adopting a sub. But from the looks of it, for all the wrong reasons.

Gabriel had seen, met, or had a lot of norms-turns-doms before. They were always awkward yet sexually aggressive and cruel. But this kid, he was none of the above. He wasn't even awkward, just shy. Shy and so very gentle and kind.

Gabriel wanted to keep this dom. He found himself purring even louder as he nuzzled gently under the young man's jaw. He shyly licked at the norm's, no, at Sam's throat. Yes, this dom would have a name in Gabriel's mind.

"I'm gonna take care of you, Gabriel." Sam vowed softly, hugging Gabriel to him protectively. The omega timidly wrapped his arms around the kid's neck and snuggled close.

Please, God, let this one speak the truth.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Anatomy lessons and Sam being sweet. Also, for those of you that read it. I'm almost done with the next update for Bless the Child. That should hopefully be posted either today or tomorrow.

Also, I want to thank you all for your support. I love to read your comments. They always inspire me to write, they're so uplifting. So, if you have something to say about the story, please let me know. ^^

* * *

Sam hummed softly as he stroked the soon-to-be-his sub. It had drifted off in his arms. It was probably for the best, his sub looked so exhausted. The poor thing was filthy and bruised. What had they been doing to Gabriel?

Before long, the door to the interview room opened. Sam actually frowned and clung a bit to Gabriel. He didn't want to let the precious sub out of his arms. What these people were doing in this place was wrong on so many levels.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester." The beta clerk greeted him as she stepped into the room with a large male clerk, "I have great news, Sir! Your sub's an omega! One of the best varieties for fucking!"

Sam's expression didn't change but his teeth did clench and he had to keep his hands from becoming fists. This poor abused creature in his arms was more than a warm toy to fuck. Sex wasn't all it was. Hell, he didn't even know if it enjoyed sex.

"Oh, well that's good." He replied, sounding normal. He had to play his part.

"Yup. Now there's just something special you need to know about this variety!" The female clerk said in excitement as her partner removed Gabriel from Sam's lap. The omega started awake in the dom's arms, trying to escape. Gabriel's efforts earned him a stunning slap across the face by the female clerk.

The sight made Sam's blood boil a bit. He had to keep his hands clenched in his jeans to keep from doing something he'd regret. If he showed anger towards the mistreatment of subs, they might reject his application to adopt this one. He needed this sub and it needed him.

The smug looking clerks put Gabriel on the ground, making him kneel. The male clerk grabbed a handful of Gabriel's hair and forced his head to the carpet. The sub's hips were raised high for show.

The male clerk harshly yanked the tail plug out of the sub's sensitive pussy, making Gabriel cry out in pain. As the tail was removed, the built up fear slick from earlier began leaking down Gabriel's thighs. The omega was starting to tremble from the mistreatment.

A little sob escaped him as two of the male clerk's fingers slammed into his tight pussy. He scratched at the floor as his opening was forced wide by the fingers. The fear and pain was making pressure build up in the omega's bladder.

"As you know, this is a sub's pussy. Now, omegas come with this special feature inside. But let's start with basics." The female clerk explained, taking Sam's hand. She lined her finger up with Sam's and led it inside the sub's opening. Sam felt horrible about fingering the sub, they barely knew each other, "Okay. So, once you pass the sphincters, you reach the sub's cloaca. The vaginal canal only opens during birthing. The rest of the time the rectal canal is open. In this canal is a channel where semen only can reach the reproductive tract. This fertilizes the sub's eggs. Understand?"

"Yeah, seems simple enough." Sam found himself wondering why he couldn't just read all of this in a book rather than this humiliating process.

"Ok, good. Now that you understand that, we can get to the fun part." She crooked his finger to press a bundle of nerves that made Gabriel yelp in unintentional pleasure as his thin hips jerked, "Because this omega used to be a male when he was a person, he still has a prostate to produce semen. The semen is still held in his testicles. He's sterile in male fashion so there's no sperm, instead the testicles produce nutrient hormones that fill his semen. This nutrient-filled semen is called Sub's Milk. They need to drink it to stay healthy, especially during pregnancy. It's not to be confused with the actual lactose milk produced in their breasts that they feed to their young. Got it?"

"Yes." Sam cringed internally at the thought of having to drink two bowls worth of your own cum. That was just sick. What had he gotten himself into. He was actually going to have to give Gabriel Sub's Milk.

"Ok, now you feel this smooth area when you just go straight in the anus? That's his slick glands. They're highly arousing for both you and the sub when you touch them." Sam smirked at Sam as she then guided him to another area in the sub's pussy, "This is the sub's pouch. It's only supposed to open to hold and secure the alpha's knot. But, it's incredibly fun to play with." She then forced their fingers to penetrate the delicate pouch. It was hot and silky smooth inside but the pleasure of that touch was lost on Sam. He was a little in shock with horror.

Upon the rough penetration of his pouch, Gabriel screamed softly before muffling the sound with his hands. All the pain and fear finally reached a peak and the sub's bladder released. He shut his eyes as he heard shouts of angry protest from the two clerks as the sub couldn't stop himself from urinating.

Gabriel had stopped feeling humiliation about five years into being a sub. He had simply come to see life a certain way. So, this was the first time in fifteen years that Gabriel felt the hated mix of shyness, embarrassment, and deep humiliation. And it was all because the wonderful Sam had seen the sub pee himself.

What if he didn't adopt him now?!

"Bad bitch!" The female clerk snarled as all the fingers were removed roughly from the sub's pussy. She slapped the sub across the ass several times. Leaving the omega a trembling, sobbing mess. And Sam just couldn't take it anymore.

"Miss." Sam said sternly, firmly grabbing her wrist before she could slap Gabriel again, "Why don't you two go clean your shoes before the scent stains them. I'll clean up in here. I have to learn how incase my sub has an accident at home."

The female clerk was still huffing angrily, but she really didn't want to clean up another mess. She growled and slowly nodded at his good idea. The two clerks quickly stormed off to get clean and set up the adoption papers. Slamming the door on their way out.

"Bastards." Sam snarled the word as he got up and walked over to the sink. He grabbed three hand towels and wet them in warm water, leaving them on the sturdy counter by the sink. He then grabbed a bunch of paper towels before walking back to the still sobbing sub and placing the paper towels on the puddle under him.

"C'mon, Sweetheart, let's get you out of that puddle." Sam lovingly picked up the sub and carried him over to the sink. He sat his sub on the counter and slowly wiped Gabriel's skin clean of urine. Sam had learned from the best. His big brother Dean had cleaned him up this way when Sam was little and used to wet the bed.

Gabriel's eyes actually fluttered closed as he was cleaned of urine and fear slick. The wipe of the warm wet towel smoothing over his skin was wonderful. He was still sobbing but also panting softly in pleasure as his cock and pussy were lovingly wiped clean with the cloth. He felt so cared for. It was such a foreign, wonderful feeling.

"Hey, hey, no need to cry, Sweetie." Sam reassured gently once he washed his hands. He lovingly cupped Gabriel's face and tenderly began to kiss the sub's tears away, "Shh… Shh… It's okay, Moon Sugar."

Sam pulled back and looked at the trembling sub kindly. He gently stroked Gabriel's hair and the omega timidly leaned forward, beginning to lick Sam's cheek in gratitude. Gabriel really liked this alpha, wanted to please him. His heart actually fluttered when Sam began to laugh beautifully as the sub licked his face.

"Okay, okay, down boy." Sam chuckled and ruffled the sub's hair. He lovingly kissed the omega's forehead, "Let's get you home, Baby. Give you a nice bath and then you can go to sleep in a nice warm bed. You look so tired, Sweetie."

Gabriel's eyes widened at this offer. It had to be a dream, there was no way Sam was real. No one gave their omegas bathes or let them sleep in beds unless they were being fucked. Alphas only ever hosed their omegas off in the yard, left them out there to dry (even in the winter), and then they were made to sleep on the floor.

"Sound good, Gabriel?" Sam asked softly as he stroked Gabriel's flanks. The omega began to squirm and mewl happily as he pawed at Sam's flannel shirt. Sam laughed happily and nuzzled his nose to the sweet sub.

"Alright. I'll take that as a yes. C'mon, Cutie." Sam lifted up the sub again. Gabriel clung to him, wrapping his legs around Sam's hips while snuggling against the young man's broad chest. Gabriel began to purr again.

And then, as they were walking out of the interview room, a strange thought popped into Gabriel's head. For the very first time since he had become a sub, he wanted to litter. God, how he wants to hold this man's litter in his womb. Please, God, let his heat return so he could be bred.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Seeing the world through Sub Gabriel's eyes is a strange place. Also, it's kinda sad that this is how Gabriel thinks now. Talk about years of school wasted...

* * *

Gabriel hated the vet. The thermometer was always purposely cold and then he was forced to sit on a cold table. On some intellectual level, he knew it was important to go to the vet. But, twenty years of being a sub meant that his mind was sub state the majority of the time. There were really only brief moments where he would get clarity and think like a human.

Right now, was not one of those times. He whined softly and clung to his new alpha he was laid down on the exam table. He mewled fearfully as the vet spread his cheeks and forced the cold thermometer into his pussy. Gabriel whimpered at the temperature and hid his face in his alpha's shirt.

"Shh… It's okay, Gabe." Sam whispered tenderly, carding his fingers through Gabriel's hair loving. The very sound of his new alpha's voice was so relaxing. Gabriel found himself wishing that his master's scent gland was manifested already because he would give anything for the comfort of an alpha scent right now.

"Pretty bitch you've gotten yourself, son." The vet commented affectionately, patting Gabriel's ass approvingly. Gabriel wanted to pull away, he didn't like it when other doms touched him. But he didn't fight it, because his alpha okayed him being here.

"Thank you. He's a good boy." Sam replied. The new alpha's made Gabriel's heart flutter happily. His tiny clipped cock twitched excitedly at his alpha's praise. He began to purr softly and leaned into the hand petting his hair, "What can you tell me about him, Doctor?" Gabriel whined in discomfort as the thermometer was pulled free.

"Well, he's running a fever for one. Probably one of the reasons he looks so run down." The vet rolled Gabriel onto his back and rubbed his belly, making the sub mewl happily in reflex. Gabriel loved his belly rubbed but most of his alphas wouldn't do it.

"That's not good. Is he okay?" Gabriel frowned, his alpha sounded worried. But Gabriel wasn't really sure why. He didn't really understand the conversation that well while in his sub state.

"He's needs rest. You'll need to avoid rough sex with him for about a week." The doctor's words made Alpha shift uncomfortably but Gabriel didn't understand why. Alpha's probably upset about no rough sex. Too bad, Gabriel's used to violent intercourse with his alphas. Alphas love to beat their omegas while fucking them.

"Yes, Sir. Anything else? Please, this is my first sub. I want to make sure I'm caring for him properly." Alpha tells the vet while the arm under Gabriel's shoulders tightens protectively. It makes Gabriel feel funny. Is this what alpha love feels like. Gabriel's only ever heard of it before.

"Yes, your sub is malnourished and his milk sac is severely swollen." Gabriel whimpered at this, pawing at his alpha. Gabriel's milk sac was extremely sore and felt so heavy. It hurt whenever the omega crawled.

"Milk sac?" Alpha sounds so confused. Oh, right. Alpha's new to this, doesn't know all the terms yet.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, his milk sac, right here." The vet gently cupped Gabriel's balls with a cold hand. Gabriel shivered and pressed closer to Alpha, a small sob bubbled up from his throat. His milk sac was so painful to the touch, "On a full male, like a normal or dom, you'd call them testicles. On subs, they're milk sacs because they store the nutritional milk that a sub needs in order to stay healthy. Understand?"

"Yes, Doctor, thank you." Alpha's voice was tight, a little terse. Alpha was angry with the vet but Gabriel didn't understand why. But he stayed quiet as Alpha began to speak again, "Why is his m-milk sac swollen?"

"The same reason he's under nourished and has a fever." The vet huffed as he gently released Gabriel's milk sac. The sub whined it relief. He was so sore there that being held made his eyes water.

"Really?" Alpha was thumbing one of Gabriel's nipples soothingly, making the sub purr happily through the discomfort.

"Yes, Mr. Winchester." The vet sighed in frustration, "The cause is improper care by his previous owner. This omega hasn't been milked in at least a week and a half."

"A-and that'll cause him to get sick?" Alpha asked in wonder. He was so curious learning about subs.

"Oh yes! You see, each day, a sub makes new milk and it's stored in its milk sac. Milk sacs aren't like testicles, you can't just leave a milk sac alone. Because every couple of days, the sub needs to be milked to relieve the pressure in the sac and so that the sub can drink its servings of milk. These provide it with the nutrients to keep the sub healthy. In order to make sure that the sub gets enough milk, it just keeps storing inside the sac. You leave a sub without milking long enough and the sac will become severely damaged and the sub will need to be neutered for health reasons."

"Oh god." Alpha gasped softly in horror, pulling Gabriel too him.

"But, fortunately for you, that level of damage requires about a month's worth of neglect. If you start your omega on milkings today and slowly relieve the pressure over the next couple days, the swelling and pain will go away."

"Thank you, Doctor." Alpha's voice sounded wet, like he was close to crying. Gabriel was pulled into Alpha's arms while still sitting on the table. He wanted to comfort his upset alpha so he lovingly nuzzled and licked at Alpha's throat. Alpha smiled at him and began to pet him, "Oh, you're such a good boy, Gabriel. I'm gonna get you home and take care of you." Gabriel didn't really understand the second sentence right now but he did understand that his alpha thought he was a good boy. He smiled happily and leaned up, licking Sam's cheek.

Gabriel was feeling better about this visit until the vet started to speak again. The tone and attitude from the man made Gabriel start to tremble. He was scared of what his alpha would be told.

"Mr. Winchester, there's another important matter we need to discuss." The vet started solemnly as he gently petted Gabriel's hip and belly. His words made Alpha freeze as he was stroking Gabriel's hair and neck.

"What is it?" Alpha asked fearfully. He watched Gabriel as the vet fed the omega a soft treat. Gabriel happily gobbled it down. He didn't get sweets as often as he liked. But, the omega's joy was stolen away by his master's fear.

"I'm afraid that I have to inform you that your omega's been severely overbred. Omegas usually only litter once or twice in their lifetime. That's the healthy amount, because litters have a minimum of three to four pups each. That alone is more children than most normal women birth their whole life." The vet's words made Gabriel tremble and whimper. People always say that omegas have terrible memories but Gabriel could remember birthing each and every pup, waiting expectantly to nurse each one and never getting to. The memories brought tears to his eyes and he hid his face in his Alpha's shirt, beginning to sob as all the memories rushed him.

"Overbred." Sam whispered weakly as he looked down at the omega clinging to him. He stroked Gabriel's hair lovingly, listening to the sub sob, "How… How many litters has he had?"

"I just got his paper work in recently but I did see birthing records." The vet sighed tiredly. He hated it when people overbred their subs without a care for the sub's health. He gently rubbed the omega's abused belly, "He's had four litters so far. That's a lot of pups, son."

Sam gasped at the answer in horror. He was speechless as he looked down at his sobbing sub. He pulled it closer, trying to comfort it. Four litters, that was at the very least twelve pups. This poor omega.

"Son, I know he's your first sub, but if I were you, I would consider having him spayed. At his age and birthing record, it could be dangerous to force a fifth litter out of him. You've seem to have taken a shine to him. If you want my advice for his best option. Get him spayed, make him your pleasure/bedroom omega so he can have the most comfort, and then start your harem with a younger omega for breeding."

"Spaying would be safest for him?" Sam whispered weakly, tenderly wiping away Gabriel's tears. Sam needed Gabriel safe more than he needed kids. They could always adopt.

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay. Can we get it done today?" Sam asked the vet while hugging Gabriel close.

He was so intent on the vet that he didn't notice Gabriel stiffen. New tears started to well up in Gabriel's eyes. Because no, this wasn't fair! Gabriel didn't want to be spayed. He wanted to carry Sam's litter!

But what could he do? He was an omega. He didn't have a say in what happened to his body. The alpha was always right.

"Yes, we could but I don't advise it, Mr. Winchester."

"You don't?"

"No, not right now. Getting spayed is still surgery. He still needs to be strong for that. Due to the malnutrition and lack of milking, he's very weak right now. My honest opinion for right now would be to take him home and get him healthy first. He's not in heat and you won't acquire your full knot for a few more days, so we don't have to worry about an accidental breeding."

"Oh, okay." Sam let out a relieved breath and a great deal of the tension left Gabriel as well, "So, I should just take him home now?"

"Yes. Take him home, hose him off, and put him to bed with a milker on to get that swelling down. I'll give you one that's for his penis size. The one-inch cut is extremely popular for clipped subs."

"Thank you again, Doctor." Sam smiled brightly and shook the vet's hand. This vet was by far the nicest person Sam had met in the dom/sub society.

"You're very welcome, Son." The vet shook his hand and pulled away, "I'll go get everything you need as a starter kit for your new sub. That includes two pet bowls, collar, leash, genital bindings…"

"Genital bindings?"

"Yes. When a sub gets fussy or anxious, genital binding and letting them cockwarm is the only way to relax them."

"oh."

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. a booklet on milking, a few starter toys, and a booklet on the changes you'll be noticing in your own body soon as an alpha."

"That sounds great, thanks." Honestly, half those items made Sam feel sick. He didn't want to think about the pet bowls but he did. Reality was too strong. He was going to have to feed and water Gabriel out of dog bowls because the sub probably didn't even remember how to eat and drink as a human. He couldn't punish Gabriel for not understanding because he was trained to behave like an animal.

"Welcome. Just take your sub to the checkout counter, I'll be there soon." The pound's vet smiled brightly and left.

Sam smiled sadly and nuzzled Gabriel. He stroked his hair and kissed away his tears, whispering, "Don't you worry, Gabriel. I'm here now. I'll get you spayed, you'll be safe. I'll never let anyone breed you again." With that, he carried the omega out of the room. He didn't notice the defeated, heartbroken sob that escaped the omega or the stream of new tears dripping down its cheeks.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** safe at last.

* * *

Finally, home. That was all that mattered to Sam right now as he parked the car in his drive way. He turned it off and looked towards the passenger's seat. He smiled sadly and reached over, stroking Gabriel's cheek. The sub was looking about in wonder.

Sam's house was a semi-fancy two-story house. He had gotten it because he didn't want to move again and he planned to start a family. The front and back yard was rather large and extremely well taken care of. The fence all around the yard was seven feet tall and beautifully encased in vegetation.

He didn't know it, but it was a sub's dream come true. The omega would be free to spend time outside without the risk of a normal noticing him. He could play outside, rest in the cool autumn sun, and even comfortably empty its bowels in the comfort of his yard like all subs were trained to.

Speaking of which, Gabriel really needed to. He had been so stressed today that it had his stomach upset. He pawed at the door anxiously and made a soft keening sound.

Sam frowned as he heard it. The vet had told him that subs make that sound when they had to go to the bathroom. This upset Sam a little. He had been hoping to train his omega to use the restroom before this happened but oh well.

"Ok, Gabe. Go take care of business." Sam told him gently as he released the sub's seatbelt, reached across to open the door, "I'll come get you in five minutes." Sam watched in sadness as his sub climbed out of the car and crawled to the privacy of the trees that shadowed the yard.

Sam shut his eyes and turned his face away, his chest aching. Knowing that his sub, his eventual lover, had been trained to go to the bathroom in the yard was horrible. What kind of sick were doms that they forced other humans to do something so degrading? And the subs, the poor things just didn't know any better now.

Sam shook his head in disgust. He hated doms. They were sick, vile creatures. Subs were beautiful creatures that beat nature's design through male child birth and mating eased by slicking. How could someone think of hurting someone as trusting, obedient, and gentle as a sub?

Sam's stomach turned at the whole thought of the Domination society. He shuddered as he opened his door. He grabbed the pet supplies and climbed out of the car. Just holding the bag of supplies made Sam feel dirty. He didn't want to use them, but Gabriel was used to them. He had to ween Gabriel off using them or he might damage Gabriel's mental state worse. Because a drastic change in environment and being forced to behave a certain way could actually be shattering for a person.

Sam refused to do that to Gabriel. The guy was suffering enough. Sam would treat him like a sub for the most part for a few days and then try to slowly remove training. It had to be the safest way to do this.

Sam took a quaking breath as he walked down the path to his front door. He unlocked it and let himself in but kept it open. He put the supplies down in the living room. And went to go start the bath. He really hoped Gabriel wasn't hungry right now because Sam didn't think he could get his cock up right now if he tried.

Sam went into the first story bathroom and went to the tub. He sighed as he turned on the water, getting it ready. He let it warm up as he got up and fetched his softest bath towel, sitting it on the counter. He grabbed a few washcloths and set them beside the tub. He turned off the water before heading back to the front yard.

He froze as he stepped outside onto the porch. He blinked a few times and smiled sadly at what he saw. His omega was laying spread out on the lawn, sunning himself. He seemed so peaceful, so happy. Sam couldn't really blame him. When was the last time he had been let outside?

Sam slowly walked over to the omega and knelt beside him. The sub flinched at the movement but didn't move after that. Which made Sam feel worse because the omega was desperate for sunshine.

"Lawn feel good, boy?" Sam asked softly so not to spook his sub. He lovingly stroked Gabriel's hair to show that Gabriel was a good boy.

"Y-yes, Alpha. T-thank you, A-alpha." Sam froze as the words left Gabriel's lips. He was a little stunned, Gabriel's voice was beautiful. It was weak and hoarse, probably from abuse and lack of use, but it was indeed beautiful.

Sam wanted to hear more of it. But he doubted he would. The clerks said that subs were rarely allowed to talk so the odds that Gabriel remembered how to talk very much was kind of low. This was so saddening. Maybe Sam could encourage him to speak more. Sam loved to speak with his lovers.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it but we need to get you in the bath before the water gets cold, sweetheart." Sam stroked the sub's inner thighs but didn't touch his genitals, "We need to start milking too. Doesn't your milk sac hurt, Little Omega?"

Gabriel whimpered softly at his master's question. His milk sac hurt so badly, it was heavy and extremely sore. Gabriel had always produced a large amount of Sub's Milk. His last alpha used to use it to his advantage. Used to keep Gabriel on a milker for days straight, which was literal agony for his cock. Bottling the milk and selling it to doms with lots of pregnant subs, who need to drink extra milk.

The sales would leave Gabriel with only a bowl a week for himself. It was one of the reasons that his nutritional levels were so terrible. He never drank enough to be in a constant healthy state. He was so tired all the time.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at his new alpha. For the first time in so long, Gabriel's heart fluttered and he flushed hard. His alpha was strikingly handsome in the sunlight. Just looking at him made the sub's clipped cock twitch in interest. He wanted to pleasure this full male, wanted to cockwarm for him, wanted to litter for him, wanted to give him anything.

Gabriel mewled sweetly as he rolled towards his master. He tiredly sat up and leaned up on Alpha, licking at his owner's cheek lovingly. He loved this alpha already, he could feel it.

Gabriel was scared of being spayed. Wanted Alpha's pups, but Alpha knew best. Gabriel would do what this alpha wished. Gabriel was actually starting to slick excitedly right now as he licked and nuzzled at Alpha.

Gabriel could feel the natural lubrication currently leaking heavily from his pussy. Just Alpha being near made Gabriel slick hard. His pussy was ready and longing for penetration. He knew Alpha could smell it, why didn't alpha mount him? Gabriel wanted to be mounted so badly.

Gabriel growled happily as he nuzzled Alpha, who was now laughing and petting Gabriel. Gabriel playfully pulled away from his alpha. He mewled and did a kneeling bow before his alpha. He whined invitingly as he exposed his dripping opening to his alpha. He panted softly, quickly smelling Alpha's arousal.

"No, Gabriel. Not right now." Alpha whispered gently. Gabriel whimpered softly and cowered a bit in fear that he had been bad. But, that was soon eased from him being lovingly scooped up by Alpha and cradled close.

He blinked at Alpha in confusion and mewled. Gabriel slicked happily, smiling softly as Alpha kissed his nose.

"Just relax, Omega. You're tired. There'll be plenty of time for sex. Right now, let's just get you feeling better." The alpha's words brought tears to Gabriel's eyes. He had never had an alpha that cared more about him than his pussy. He whimpered sweetly and hugged his alpha. Alpha chuckled softly and kissed his hair, "You're such a good boy, Gabriel."

~*~z~*~

Sam was so hard right now. Seeing Gabriel present like that had been incredibly arousing. There was something beautiful about seeing slick flowing gently from Gabriel's pussy. Sam had never seen anything so lovely and enticing.

It scared him just how much he had wanted to press his cock into his omega's sweet opening. His cock had been twitching in need. Gabriel was just such an amazingly beautiful sub, so alluring.

"Here you go, baby." Sam whispered gently as he lovingly lowered Gabriel into the warm bathwater. He smiled as Gabriel's eyes fluttered closed and the sub began to purr. Sam removed his own long-sleeved shirts as Gabriel settled happily into the water.

Sam watched as Gabriel hesitantly reached for a washcloth, timidly looking at Sam for acceptance. Sam leaned close and kissed Gabriel's cheek. He handed the cloth to the frightened omega, "Go ahead, Sweetheart."

Sam grabbed the soap and put some on the cloth for the sub. He smiled and began to lovingly pet Gabriel's hair, gently encouraging him. Gabriel whimpered softly, nervous. Sam just kept encouraging him.

He smiled happily as the sub timidly washed itself. Sam got a small plastic cup and scooped up water in it, wetting Gabriel's hair. He hummed happily as he began to wash Gabriel's hair. Sam relaxed a bit more as the sub leaned into the touches of his hair being washed. This was nice.

~*~z~*~

Sam sighed softly as he stared down into the dog bowl. Sure, the mashed potatoes were good and the stew was comfortably hot, but this was sick. He didn't want to do this. He really didn't.

Still, Sam closed his eyes and slowly pulled his cock out of his jeans. He was still hard, so that was good. He slowly started to stroke his hard length. Soon the slow strokes turned to full on jerking off. He gasped harshly and was extremely glad when he came quickly.

Sam was not a fan of masturbation but he knew how to get an orgasm out of it. He made sure to cum heavily all over the contents of the dog bowl. He was trembling by the time he was done. He felt sick and wrong.

Sam sighed softly and scooped up a bit of the cum-coated stew with his fingers. He took a calming breath and turned towards Gabriel. The omega was kneeling naked on a towel on the kitchen floor. The poor guy looked hungry and expectant.

"H-here, Omega." Sam called gently. He held out his hand with the stew-covered fingers. Gabriel hesitantly crawled over to him and sniffed at the stew before beginning to slowly lap it off of Sam's fingers. Sam had never felt so aroused and disgusted in himself as he did at that moment, watching Gabriel lick up the stew and cum mixture.

For his side of things, Gabriel was in heaven. He had eaten a lot of cum over the years. Twenty years of eating dog food with cum in it was not a fun life. But this, this was heaven. Alpha was giving him alpha food and this alpha's cum tasted amazing. It must because this alpha was so healthy.

He finished licking up the introduction taste that introduced him to the taste of his new alpha. He made sure his master's fingers were perfectly clean before stopping and kneeling obediently. He had forgotten once with a different alpha. It didn't go well. The memories from that night were still blurred from the concussion.

Gabriel waited patiently for his meal, he was starving. He was used to being fed only once most days and liked to make the most of it. He would cherish this meal.

He looked on in confusion as his master didn't put the bowl on the ground. Gabriel held back a whimper. He was so hungry. Maybe such a special meal had been a day dream designed to tease him.

"C'mere, Gabe." Alpha said gently, sitting down at the table with the bowl. Gabriel obediently crawled over to the alpha. He then squeaked in surprise as he was suddenly picked up, placed on Alpha's lap.

"I may have to feed you this hellish way, but at least I can enjoy it." Gabriel didn't understand what Alpha meant by this. He just hoped it meant food.

He mewled excitedly as Alpha's fingers were dipped into the delicious alpha food. Alpha smiled at him and offered his food-covered fingers to Gabriel. Ecstatic, the omega happily began to eat from his master's hand.

The food was so good, so filling. Alpha's cum was a wondrous topping, not like the cum of his previous owners. Gabriel tried to go slow but couldn't. He was so hungry. He just kept greedily lapped up what his alpha fed him. It just all tasted so wonderful.

"T-that's my good boy, Gabriel." Sam's free hand stroked Gabriel's dark golden hair as the omega ate. The omega was so busy that he didn't notice the tears dripping down Sam's face.

The alpha was in pain as he fed his precious omega. He could hear Gabriel's hunger, see the sub's desperation for food as he ate. This precious creature in his lap was a torture victim and Sam wasn't sure he was enough to give what Gabriel was owed.

But he would try. By god, he would try his damnedest to give this precious, broken creature all the wonderful things it deserved.

~*~Chapter End~*~

* * *

A/n: Sam's going to buy Gabriel a new collar next chapter. What color collar should he buy and what shape dog tags? What type of plug should he buy for his sub so that Gabriel doesn't slick all over the furniture? Should Sam buy Gabriel a sex toy to play with since Sam doesn't want sex yet? These are all up for vote to my readers. so just give me ideas in the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This chapter chapter's a little odd and was not supposed to be this long. But it just kept going! Also, thank you all for your comments, please keep it up. Also, feel free to mention kinks you enjoy or ones that you like that I wrote in. Some might get added.

Also, I love it when you guys get pissed at the Domination society they live in. So feel free to bitch about that. XD

* * *

Sam lovingly laid his omega down on the bed. Gabriel was clean, dry, and fed now. It was the perfect time for a nap.

Sam attached the milker to Gabriel's tiny cock. He felt horrible about how the sub whimpered in discomfort at the initial suction when the machine turned on. But Gabriel soon grew tolerant of the abuse to his cock.

Sam lovingly pulled the blanket up around his omega, tucking him in. The sub yawned and snuggled into Sam's pillow, drawing comfort from the scent. Sam petted his sub's hair, telling the omega to rest.

He then took a shaky breath as he straightened up. He shook his head, stepping around the small milking machine on the floor. He made sure it wasn't too high before leaving the room.

He closed his bedroom door and headed down stairs. He grabbed his wallet and his keys. He quickly headed out the door. He needed to go to the store before he changed his mind.

~*~z~*~

Sam was in shock. He had been allowed into a massive gated community with an access code the pound gave him. He was horrified to find a miniature town inside. All of it was Domination society based.

As he drove, he felt wrong on so many levels. There was doms walking their naked subs on leashes down the street. A man was fucking his sub on a public bench as it sobbed. A vendor was selling raffle tickets to win a free pup once his bitch littered.

All of it made Sam's skin crawl and his stomach churn. He just wanted to buy his items and leave. He hated this place and everything it stood for.

By the time he finally parked in front of the pet store, his mood was completely rotten. He had to take a deep breath to settle his nerves and get out of the car. He locked up and headed inside.

His mood immediately worsened. His nose was filled with the scent of needy sub the second he stepped in the building. He was unconsciously drawn to the scent and followed it. His trail led him to horror.

He ended up at the store's adoption center. There was a little glass room with kennels in it. In each kennel was a sub, each with a vibrator in their pussy to make them slick and lure over doms. On their kennels were tags that gave their name, age, and orientation.

"God, this has to be illegal." He hadn't meant to speak, the words just slipped out.

"Sadly, no. Because according to federal law, subs are not classified as humans. They're sub humans, a 'sub-species' if you will." The voice beside him startled Sam. He jumped slightly and quickly turned to face the speaker. He swallowed thickly as he stared.

The man was shorter than him. He had black hair and the most disturbingly stunning blue eyes. They felt like they were staring into Sam's very soul. He just sort of stared at Sam, unblinking.

"W-what?" Was all Sam could manage to say to the other man.

"I believe that their scientific name is Homo Sapian Obediens. But don't quote me on that." The man said and turned towards Sam. He leaned forward a bit, sniffing. He made a small surprised noise.

"Oh. You're a normal. What are you doing here?" The man asked Sam, those blue eyes staring eerily at Sam. They made Sam squirm under the gaze. Their intensity made him nervous.

"I-I adopted a s-sub from the pound today." Sam stammered out awkwardly. He was struggling to function here, "T-the collar they gave me was really tight and uncomfortable. I-I was hoping to get one that fit my sub better."

"Ah. I see." The man said, nodding. He seemed a bit more relaxed but wary of Sam, "Perhaps I can be of help then."

The man pointed to the name tag on his blue vest. He was an employee of the pet store. According to the tag, his name was Castiel. What a strange name. Yet, so familiar.

"O-oh, thank you." Sam smiled gently and shifted awkwardly, fidgeting, "Sorry. I-I'm feeling really out of place here."

"You do not approve of how us doms treat our subs." Castiel stated as his head cocked to the side and he stared at Sam. Sam swallowed thickly and weakly nodded.

"I'm sorry but this all feels sick and wrong." He expected a reprimand but Castiel simply chuckled, nodding.

"I agree, it is sick and cruel. I would have been so happy to never know of this dreaded realm of understanding." Cas said sadly, shoulders drooping. This was really not the turn of events that Sam was expecting from his trip today.

"T-then why did you get a sub?" Sam asked curiously as he watched those stunning eyes become sad and dull.

"I did not get a sub. I already had one."

"What do you mean?"

"My college boyfriend, he orientated as a sub." Gentle tears started to pool in Castiel's eyes, the sight broke Sam's heart as the man continued his story…

 _!*!z!*!_

 _Castiel smiled softly as he walked down the hall of the massive garage towards his lover's class. He was here to pick up Dean for lunch. It was their anniversary today, one whole year, and they were madly in love. That love had Cas feeling bubbly and happy as he reached the classroom door._

 _Class was getting out for lunch right now so he simply opened the door. He frowned softly as he looked about and couldn't spot his lover. Which was strange, Dean always stayed a little late to ask the teacher if he could work on the cars in the garage._

 _"Are you looking for Dean?" A girl asked softly as she walked up to Cas. He squirmed slightly, he knew Anna, she liked to hit on his boyfriend._

 _"Yeah. Have you seen him?" Cas asked softly in disappointment._

 _"Yeah. He started feeling sick so the teacher took him to the nurse."_

 _At that, Castiel gave her a quick thank you and rushed down the hall. Dean never let it be known that he was sick until he was too weak to do things himself. His boyfriend must be extremely sick today!_

 _Castiel rushed into the nurse's office and stumbled to a halt. He stood there in shock, looking on in horror. He couldn't believe his eyes._

 _His lover was lying naked on the bed. He had a dog collar on his throat and was whimpering from a high fever. The nurse was between Dean's legs, fitting him with a tight cockcage._

 _"The hell are you doing to my boyfriend?!" Castiel snarled and tried to rush forward but was stopped. He was not normally a violent person but he didn't like his Dean being touched like that. But now he could not stop it as a large man caught each of his arms._

 _"You're this young man's boyfriend?" One of the men asked gently. Cas looked up and was horrified to find that it was the man in charge of administration. Cas could only stare, not understanding._

 _"Y-yes." Cas stammered out, feeling so lost._

 _"What's your name, Young Man?"_

 _"C-castiel Novak."_

 _"Congratulations, Castiel." The man smiled and Castiel was released, "You're the proud new owner of a beautiful sub. We'll get back to you when its blood test comes in to inform you what type of sub it is. We've already put its file into the database of submissives. We'll provide you with everything you'll need to care for your new sub and help you if you'd like to put it up for adoption."_

 _"A-adoption?" Cas was so lost and confused right now, he felt like crying. He just wanted to go to Dean and hold him. He was used to Dean being in charge of everything, it just made things simpler._

 _"That's right. If you don't want this sub anymore. You can put it up to be adopted by a new dom. Here, this'll help." The man in charge handed Cas a booklet with a cum-splattered sub on the front._

 _"_ So, you want to be a dom _." Cas slowly read the title of the booklet. He felt sick. He didn't want this to be happening. He didn't even understand what was happening!_

 _"C'mon, Son. It's time for you to fuck your new sub. It needs to know who owns it. It's having its first heat right now. If you're lucky, it'll get pregnant on the first try." The man encouraged excitedly, guiding Cas over to Dean on the bed. Tears welled heavily in Cas' eyes but he did as he was told._

 _!*!z!*!_

Castiel finished his story, not giving away his sub's name, and leaving Sam stunned. Sam's eyes were watering. What a horrible way to be forced into this world.

"I-I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Sam whispered gently, resting a hand on the clerk's shoulder. Castiel sighed softly and nodded.

"Luckily, my boyfriend turned out to be a breeder sub. So, he's treated fairly humanely when we go out." Castiel informed his softly, wiping at his own eyes, "I did end up getting him pregnant that day. Nine months later, he birthed a beautiful litter of four." Castiel smiled softly at the memory.

"D-did you s-sell them?" Sam asked weakly. He really liked Castiel, he didn't want him to be like the rest of the doms.

"Don't insult me. I'm no monster." Castiel grunted, smile turning to a frown at Sam's question, "They may be called pups but they're still children. Those little ones are happily running around our home currently. My sub is pregnant with our second litter right now. He's about eight months along. The kids help take care of him while I'm at work."

"I-I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you." Sam flushed and dipped his head, "I just had to be sure you weren't like the others. I-I have a sub I don't know how to care for and I was hoping to find a kindred spirit to help me. I want my sub to be happy and comfortable. I rescued him from the pound. I want a lover, not a pet."

This confession made Castiel smile softly. He nodded and gently patted Sam on the shoulder, "Alright then. I think I can help you. I'm Castiel."

"Sam." Sam smiled and offered his hand to Castiel.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. How can I help you today?" Castiel asked gently as he shook Sam's hand.

"I was hoping to buy a new collar, some tags, and something to help with my sub's slicking. The collar the pound gave me is too thick and heavy. I want something more comfortable for him." Sam whispered softly, feeling awkward. Castiel smiled softly and nodded.

"Sure, I can help with that. Follow me." Castiel began to lead the way towards the collar department, "Each variety of sub is supposed to wear a different type of collar. What type of sub do you own."

"I have an omega. He's sweet as can be."

"Yeah. Most omegas are. Treated horribly but they never lose that sweetness. Here we are." The pair stopped in front of the omega collars. There was so many options. Sam took a deep breath and looked at all the different ones.

He smiled softly as he found a red one that was only about half an inch wide, it even had a little bell. He flushed softly as he picked that one and a matching leash. Castiel smiled and nodded. Now that the collar was picked, Castiel took Sam to tag center.

Sam looked around a bit until he found a beautiful silver tag. It was heart-shaped with little angel wings coming off the sides. There was little red jewels on the heart's point.

This tag was more expensive but Sam didn't care. He quickly had it engraved with Gabriel's name in a beautiful font. Sam's information was on the back. It was mandatory in case his sub ever got out of the yard.

Collar, leash, and tags out of the way, Sam was led to the toy aisle. It didn't surprise him that the pet toy aisle was all sex toys. But it didn't make him any less disgusted. Still, he picked out a long, semi-thick dildo made of dark green plastic. It was to keep his sub entertained while Sam went to work tomorrow.

"What kind of slicking does your sub have?" Castiel asked softly, not wanting to unsettle Sam.

"He leaks quite a bit. It was dripping heavily from his pussy and was starting to flow over his milk sac." Sam flushed brightly. He could not believe he had just said that all out loud.

"Oh. That's sweet. Most subs don't produce that much. It only happens when they really like their dom. My sub always makes a mess of the bed when he doesn't have his plug in." Castiel smiled sweetly and turned towards the plugs. He hummed softly and picked up a green plug with a fox tail attached.

"Here. This is a medium-sized plug." Castiel in informed him handing it over, "Should keep the slick from leaking out of his pussy until you're ready for sex." Sam held it and flushed as he stroked the ginger and white fake fur on the tail.

"A-a tail plug?" Sam squeaked shyly, trying to keep from thinking about Gabriel wearing it.

"Yes. They're good for subs. Especially shy or abused subs. They like to touch the fur when they're anxious." Castiel smiled softly, "Also, they love it when their dom pets their tail because they can feel the plug move in their pussy. Trust me, your sub'll love it."

"Ok, that's good to know. Thank you."

"No problem. Follow me. I'll ring that stuff up for you." Castiel motioned for Sam to follow him to the register. He quickly rang all the items up for Sam but stopped on the tag. He simply stared at it, stroking his thumb over the engraved name.

"Something wrong, Castiel?" Sam asked gently. Castiel sniffled but shook his head.

"I-it's nothing. I-I just used to have a big brother named Gabriel. B-but he ran away twenty years ago, abandoned our family. W-we all thought he was happy. G-guess we were wrong…" The story broke Sam's heart.

"Oh, Cas. I'm so sorry. It's not the same, but I haven't heard from my brother in years either."

"G-guess you and I-I are the same then."

"Guess so."

~*~z~*~

"Gabriel, baby, I'm home!" Sam greeted gently as he entered the bedroom door at his home. Gabriel was sitting up and the bed, panting excitedly. The omega whined loudly and squirmed, pawing at the bedding. The milker was still attached to his cock, the swelling in his sac had gone down considerably and the jar on the milker was almost full of Sub's Milk.

"What a good boy!" Sam praised, walking over to Gabriel and putting the bag down. He petted and ruffled the sub's hair while kissing its face lovingly.

"I got a surprise for you." He informed Gabriel while turning off the milker. Gabriel whined sweetly and began to nuzzle his face against Sam's chest. Sam shushed him gently and removed the milker from his omega's sore cock. Gabriel purred and slumped in relief.

"Such a good boy. You make alpha so proud, Gabriel." Sam continued to praise him while pulling the collar out of the bag. He secured it loosely around Gabriel's neck, the bell jingling against the tag. Gabriel growled playfully and knelt up on the bed, licking at Sam's throat.

Sam laughed softly and stroked the sub's soft ass. He dipped his finger between Gabriel's cheeks and found the sub's dripping hole. He fingered it gently, groaning in bliss at the wet tight heat. God, he wanted to fuck this hole so bad!

Once it was prepped a bit, Sam eased the plug slowly into the stretched pussy. Gabriel whined softly in discomfort. His hole was still sore from all the abuse that morning. But Sam made sure to sooth him through the penetration with loving touches and little kisses. Soon, Gabriel was slumped against Sam's chest, panting happily as Sam stroked his tail.

Sam lowered him to the bed. He smiled and watched as Gabriel mewled cutely while curiously pawing at the soft tail. Castiel had been right, the omega seemed to be enjoy batting his hand at his new tail.

While Gabriel played, Sam pulled a baby bottle out of the shopping bag. He unscrewed the cap then took the jar of milk from the milker. He poured the Sub's Milk into the baby bottle and screwed the cap back on.

This was a trick Castiel had told him about. It was more personal and loving to feed the sub their milk with the bottle than forcing them to drink from a bowl. And this way Sam could pretend easier that it was actual milk rather than the omega's own cum he was forcing it to drink.

"C'mon, baby. Time for your milk." Sam whispered soothingly. Gabriel whimpered softly and pawed at Sam needily. The sub hadn't had milk in over a week and was already starting to feel the ill effects of missing it.

Gabriel squeaked cutely as Sam picked him up. The alpha carried his omega over to an arm chair in the corner of the room. Sam sat down with Gabriel on his lap, the omega curled against his chest. He kissed Gabriel's hair and pressed the tip of the bottle to Gabriel's lips. The omega hungrily latched onto the bottle's rubber nipple and began to drink its serving of milk.

Sam began to hum lovingly as he held Gabriel close. He smiled happily as Gabriel's eyes slipped close while he suckled from the bottle. The omega began to purr pleasantly and Sam gently rocked him, lovingly petting over Gabriel's soft ass and down his tail.

This was a break from such a horribly stressful day. Sam just wanted to rest and care for his precious sub.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Subs are people too, guys... How do you guys feel about the emotions in this story? They real enough for you? Getting any feels?

Sorry, I'm fishing for comments guys. It's just, I've been feeling kinda down lately and I don't want to lose muse. Comments inspire me to keep writing.

Also, new chapter of Daisy Chained is about half-way done.

* * *

Sam happily hummed as he stir-fried some vegetables on the stove for dinner. The kitchen smelled wonderful and soft instrumental music was playing. This was a nice end to a horrifically stressful day.

On the kitchen floor, under the table, was a large folded quilt. There were some large lounge pillows as well from the couches in Sam's den. Beside one of the pillows was the green dildo that Sam had bought for Gabriel.

The omega was actually curled up on his little blanket nest, relaxing. He was playfully pawing and batting at his new tail. It made his little clipped cock twitch because the plug would rub against his slick glands, stimulating them.

It was actually the jingle of his collar as he batted his tail that led Gabriel out of substate. His senses came back to him and he stopped playing. He simply half-sat there on his hip with his legs spread open so he could touch his tail.

He paused there, simply blinking at his beautiful tail. He hesitantly reached out, stroking the soft fur. The touch was both relaxing and made tears pool in his eyes. The animal tail was just another reminder that all he is now was an animal. An animal with no rights and was legal to fuck.

He sighed softly and slowly sat up. He ignored how sitting on his tail made it press painfully against his pussy. He had had worse pain down there before.

Like birth. That had been literal agony. Who would have guessed right? At least going to the bathroom was always the easiest during recovery the six weeks after littering. But Gabriel didn't really want to think about that now.

No, he wanted to think about his new life while he still had the chance. Having a sub state sucked. Gabriel hated it, he hated being a fucking whore! No, a slave. At least whores got paid!

He wanted to be himself again! But he didn't know who that was anymore. He wasn't Gabriel Novak anymore. He was just some slutty omega who took cock and pushed out litter after litter.

Gabriel didn't realize he was crying until he heard his own despairing sobs. His hands covered his face and he tried to hold back the tears but he couldn't. They just kept coming as he began to wail miserably.

The sound didn't mean anything to him at the time but he heard Sam hurriedly move the pan to the side of the grill and click off the stove. The risk of fire gone, the alpha rushed over to the omega and carefully knelt beside the table.

"Gabriel, Sweetie, what's wrong?" Sam called gently in worry, reaching out and stroking Gabriel's hair soothingly. He lovingly wrapped his arms around the trembling omega and pulled it against his chest. He made soothing shushing sounds as he petted Gabriel's hair and lovingly rocked the sub.

Who was this alpha that called his name and gave him tender touches? Gabriel didn't understand Sam at all. Why did Sam care that Gabriel was in despair? Why didn't he just force Gabriel's legs open and fuck his pussy until it bled from the abuse like all the other alphas did?

All alphas were the same. They thought with their knots and their wallets. This was all Gabriel could think as he slumped against his master's chest, still sobbing softly.

"Shh…. It's okay, Omega. I'm here." Sam cooed softly to Gabriel, kissing his hair. Gabriel hated himself for loving that voice. He shouldn't grow attached. It was just playing him. It would turn cruel and violent, they all did. Gabriel's back had the whipping scars to prove it.

But oh, how those warm lips felt against his skin as his alpha lovingly kissed his shoulders feel wonderous. Gabriel couldn't help the purr that escaped his throat as his master soothed him. He couldn't help turning his head and sniffing at his master's throat.

There was no scent gland there yet. No, it would take about two more days. But his master's true scent was there and it was so calming. The scent of old books mixed with the musk of full male. Oh, it was heaven.

"Good boy. Such a pretty boy." Sam's praise was starting to make Gabriel slick heavily. Gabriel hated the feeling of slick being trapped by a plug, it was disgusting. But, it was worth it to keep his alpha from yelling and beating him for slicking on the furniture.

Muscle memory and training kicked in, Gabriel raised his head. He tenderly licked at Sam's cheek, thanking the alpha for being kind. It was all that Gabriel could give in return because all his efforts to provide sexual release had been foiled.

Did he not arouse his master? No, that wasn't right. He had smelled arousal on his alpha before. Then why?

"Just relax, Gabriel." Sam soothed tenderly as he laid the omega down on the soft blanket and pillows, "Wait right here, Moon Sugar." With that, Sam got to his feet and hurried to the stove. This left Gabriel time to think.

Moon Sugar. It was a nickname, but not the type he was usually called. No, this one was a term of endearment. It showed kindness and affection. Something Gabriel was no longer used to. God, what did it all mean?!

While Gabriel struggled with the question of the universe, Sam was preparing food. He was horribly worried about his omega just sobbing out of the blue. Had he hurt or upset it somehow. He thought he had been treating it right. Had he been wrong?

Still, he hummed softly as he put the food together, hoping the sound would relax his omega. Sam made his humming a little louder as he grabbed Gabriel's bowl. He spooned some steamed rice into it then a serving of vegetables and some grilled pieces of chicken. He then poured a bit of warmed teriyaki sauce over it.

Just because Gabriel technically had to eat from a dog bowl didn't mean he had to eat dog food. It wasn't written as a rule in his booklet so Sam wasn't going to force that on Gabriel. He was still going to give Gabriel people food, because he was a person! Sam refused to see the truth of the so-called "sub-species" Cas had spoken of.

Frustrated by the memory of that, Sam had to clench his fist in anger. He reached for the jar of his own cum that he had collected before dinner. His hand hesitated before he touched it. This was so sick and wrong!

His eyes watered as he forced himself to grab it. He felt so dirty and disgusting as he poured it over Gabriel's meal. He could not wait to ween Gabriel off this stuff. He had never been so disgusted at cumming as he was now!

Sam sighed and picked up the dog bowl. He headed back to the table and placed the bowl on the floor before leaving to fetch himself a pillow. He was sure that Gabriel was trained not to eat without permission.

While he was gone, Gabriel slowly sat up and stared at the bowl in shock. The very sight of it startled him. He couldn't remember the last time he had been fed twice in one day. And it smelled so good! Was that teriyaki sauce.

This had to be a trick!

There was no way this was real. Not only was he being fed twice, but both meals weren't some disgusting congealed canned dog food. Or worse, kibble. Got, not that had been hell.

"You waited. Good boy!" Sam praised Gabriel as he returned. Gabriel flinched softly as Sam dropped a soft couch pillow on the floor next to the dog bowl. Gabriel watched in confusion as his master then sat down on the pillow.

"C'mon, Omega." The alpha cooed softly and gently patted his own leg to get the stunned omega's attention. Gabriel felt dazed but did as he was told, crawling to his master. He squeaked again as he was lifted onto Sam's lap, "Good boy."

Gabriel could only wait there limply as he slumped in his master's lap. He didn't understand what was going on. So, he simply let the alpha be in charge.

He was given a sweet kiss to the cheek that made him flush. Then he watched in awe as his alpha scooped some of the food into his fingers and offered it to Gabriel. Just like what had happened at Gabriel's breakfast.

Scared to pass up a second meal, especially of one he hadn't tasted in twenty years, Gabriel quickly ate from his master's hand. The taste of the perfectly cooked meal made him moan as his eyes rolled back and closed. He was in bliss; this meal was paradise.

"O-oh god, S-sams-shine. T-that tastes f-fucking amaz-zing!" The words were moaned from the omega as he swallowed down his food. His voice was so weak from disuse but his pleasure was easily heard. Until the terror struck.

Gabriel's eyes snapped open wide in horror as he slapped a hand over his mouth. He stared at Sam, terror-stricken. He hadn't meant to speak. The words had just slipped out!

He desperately tried to scrabble away. He needed to move away before the beatings started. But he couldn't get away, the alpha was clinging to him. This was it. This was when his alpha would finally show his true colors!

"You spoke!" Sam practically squealed in excitement. The sound left Gabriel stunned. He had honestly never heard such a noise from an alpha before.

"You can speak, I'm so happy!" Sam cheered, nuzzling and cuddling Gabriel close. The omega was so lost right now, "Twice in one day! This is so much more that I had hoped for! Such a good boy!"

Sam just kept praising and petting Gabriel for speaking. This was going to take some time for Gabriel to process. Because this was too confusing.

He didn't understand what the fuck was going on!

~*~z~*~

Dean groaned loudly, hand pressed to his heavily swollen belly, as he stood up. He gasped softly and walked towards the bedroom. He was worried about his husband. He could hear the older man crying.

"Cas, Babe, you okay?" He asked cautiously as he slumped against the doorframe tiredly. He frowned as he spotted Castiel sitting on the bed. The dom was clutching a ratty green jacket and sobbing over it.

"I-I miss him so much, D-dean!" Cas wailed softly, hiding his face in his brother's utility jacket. He clung to the old material, drawing comfort from it. Their brother Balthazar had given it to Gabriel for his birthday. Gabriel had instantly adored it and wore it everywhere. So, why hadn't Gabriel taken it when he had run away?

Seeing Cas like this broke Dean's heart. He sighed sadly and hobbled tiredly to the bed, plopping down heavily beside Cas. He pulled his husband into a tender hug.

"I know, Babe, I know." Dean whispered sadly as he held his husband. He lovingly rubbed the dom's back, soothing him. He wished that he could do more to sooth Cas. But no one in the Novak family had ever heard from Gabriel again after he had run away.

There was nothing Dean could do to ease his lover's pain beside simply hold him through the pain.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** disappointment, fluff, and smut. This is Sam's life now.

* * *

Much to Sam's sorrow, Gabriel's fear had slipped the omega back into a non-verbal substate again. So, Sam simply sighed and hugged his omega tenderly, making sure to give it lots of kisses. The omega responded well to kisses.

After that, Sam continued to feed his sub. Once the food was gone, Gabriel licked Sam's fingers clean before licking the bowl clean. The sight broke Sam's heart after hearing the omega speak only ten minutes before. It hurt so much, because this was still a person trapped somewhere in the omega's damaged mind.

And Sam didn't know how to bring that person forward again.

After Gabriel was fed, Sam washed his bowl and set it to dry. Then the new dom served himself dinner on a plate and sat at the table to eat. Occasionally, he would hold a piece of chicken under the table and the sub would come eat from his hand.

Under the table, a now full omega lounged happily on its nest that its owner made for it. The sweet omega would rub his body or head playfully at Alpha's legs sometimes and purr loudly. This earned him loving pettings from Alpha. Other times, Gabriel would paw playfully at his tail or suck on the toy his alpha got for him. It wasn't as good as Alpha's cock would be but it would do.

At one point during dinner, Gabriel heard his master crying softly. Worried, the omega sat up and crawled over to Alpha. He slipped between his master's legs and rested his head cutely on his alpha's leg. Alpha sniffled but began to lovingly pet Gabriel's hair, "You're such a good boy, Gabriel."

Alpha then scooted his chair back and reached down. He lovingly picked up the unhealthily thin omega, placing it on his lap. Gabriel flushed and his little cock twitched excitedly as his alpha began to tell him how pretty he was and how good a boy he was.

Gabriel liked Alpha. Making Alpha happy meant lots of pets and treats. Gabriel wondered if Alpha would give him candy.

No! Sugar wasn't for omegas unless they were at the vet. Only the vet let omegas have sweet things.

Gabriel shifted again and whimpered pitifully, trembling on his master's lap. The omega's still swollen milk sac brushed against his master's leg. The nutrient sac was so sensitive that just that simple touch was enough to bring Gabriel to tears.

He slumped against Alpha's chest and pawed at him weakly. Alpha shushed him gently and stroked his back. Gabriel wanted to cry from the discomfort.

He didn't understand why he had been punished this way. His last alpha had called him a pathetic useless slut. Gabriel's pussy was too loose from overuse and overbreeding for that alpha's liking, which Gabriel was pretty sure was an excuse because the omega was a little loose but still more than tight enough to provide pleasure. But that alpha had also complained that Gabriel's womb was useless because he hadn't gone into heat again after the last litter years ago.

That alpha had gotten so angry at Gabriel for being a waste of space and food. Gabriel could remember what each kick had felt like perfectly. He could remember being yelled at for being the most useless member of the alpha's omega harem and as punishment, the alpha stopped milking him. So, now the omega's sac was still so full that no position felt truly comfortable.

"Shh… It's okay." New Alpha cooed lovingly now, petting Gabriel's hair. He held Gabriel close and kissed his cheek. The omega whimpered when Alpha's hand neared his sac but relaxed when it wasn't touched, "God, you poor thing."

Alpha sounded so sad. Why couldn't this alpha have been his first? He probably would have at least let Gabriel wean his pups before selling them.

Gabriel started to tear up at the thought. That's all he wanted, to at least nurse a pup. He hadn't even been allowed to nurse the pups of his alphas' other omegas. The omegas that were allowed to keep their pups. Gabriel's lactose milk had gone to waste after each litter. What made other omegas so much better than Gabriel that they got to have pups and he didn't?

What the omega didn't know or understand was that his alphas knew how pretty Gabriel was. The pups of an omega like Gabriel would be beautiful and they were. They had sold for disgustingly high prices because of their stunning genetics.

"I'll clean up in the morning. Let's go set you up another milking session, Sweetie." Alpha whispered lovingly as he stood up, holding Gabriel close. The omega whimpered and snuggled close to his alpha, mewling pitifully. Gabriel pawed anxiously at his alpha, feeling conflicted.

The omega's cock was sore from the previous milking but his milk sac also hurt so much. The omega didn't know what was worse. He just wanted the pain to go away.

Sam sighed sadly as he carried his damaged omega through the house and up the stairs. His poor sub was in so much pain and it was killing Sam. He just wanted Gabriel to be happy.

When the omega had burst into tears earlier, it had worried Sam so bad. He still didn't know what caused it. The omega wouldn't talk to him anymore. The poor thing seemed to be terrified of talking. Had those monsters beaten Gabriel for speaking like a human? That was sick!

"Here we are, baby." Sam informed his new companion and gently placed him on the bed. A milking session as they went to sleep was probably the best idea.

"Poor thing, you're probably sore, huh?" He asked softly but didn't expect an answer. Gabriel looked at him cutely, mewling. Sam flushed as he slowly laid Gabriel back on the bed and spread his legs. He swallowed thickly as he looked at the omega's clipped cock, thumbing it gently. It was beautiful.

"I wonder if I can make it feel better." He was talking equally to both himself and Gabriel. Then, without realizing it, he did something he had never done before in his life.

Sam moved and knelt between Gabriel's bent knees. He lovingly gripped Gabriel's hips and dipped his head down. He timidly licked the omega's small length before taking it in his mouth. He moaned softly while Gabriel made a sound of startled pleasure.

Gabriel's world had been completely turned on its head by that one action. Omegas sucked cock, not alphas. Gabriel began to pant hard, his hips wanted to buck but his alpha was holding them down. The hot, wet feel of his alpha's mouth was the most amazing feeling he could ever remember feeling.

Alpha was inexperienced with this act but that didn't matter. The pleasure just from the act made up for the completely lack of skill. Gabriel had never felt pleasure like this before. The hot pressure of orgasm was quickly growing in Gabriel's belly.

"A-alpha!" Gabriel squeaked his warning, shaky hand pawing at his alpha's head, "G-gonna c-cum, M-master!"

Sam heard him and was extremely nervous but he kept sucking and licking. Gabriel's now hard cock felt so small in his mouth. The omega was clipped short enough that Sam would never choke on his length. So, the only problem was, that Sam did not know how to swallow cum.

He had no skill at giving gay oral. He had no knowledge on how to swallow without choking. But, he still vowed to swallow. He should at least know what he's feeding his omega.

He lovingly kept working at his omega's cock. He had to admit that he was extremely happy about feeling Gabriel's fingers in his hair. The feel was worth choking for. Which Sam quickly found out was true.

Sam sucked hard and licked at the slit. Gabriel suddenly cried out, hips bucking as best he could as orgasm hit him. It was the most intense climax that the omega could remember having. He came hard and heavy, it left him dazed.

Sam had several warnings but that still didn't prepare him. The omega's milk filled his mouth and Sam swallowed as much as he could but he did have to pull back and choked slightly. Still, despite that, he had enjoyed himself.

He never would have guessed but Sub's Milk was delicious. It was like a strange mix of tasting like cum but it was also sweet. It must be the nutrients that were added, to make it easier on the sub to drink so much of it.

Sam took a shaky breath and sat up. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth. He looked down at his omega slumped on the bed, in a blissful daze.

"Good boy, Gabriel." Sam whispered gently, petting Gabriel's belly and kissing his inner thigh. Sam stroked over the sub's pelvis and looked to its milk sac. Sam blinked in surprise because after such an intense orgasm, the swelling had gone down a great deal.

It would still take some time to be in a healthy level of swollen but this gave Sam an idea. If an omega knew pleasure while releasing its milk, it released more and did it more readily. Sam had plans to milk his sub by hand tomorrow. To show it that being milked didn't have to be a punishment just to be healthy.

Sam got up and went to the bathroom. He grabbed two washcloths, one with warm water and the other with cool. He used the warm cloth to gently clean up the mess he had choked up. After that, he lovingly wrapped the cool wet cloth around the omega's milk sac and held the cloth on with the genital bindings he got from the vet.

Gabriel whimpered at first but soon began to purr. The cool cloth felt so soothing against the sub's painfully swollen sac. Sam smiled as he watched the omega relax.

He lovingly rolled Gabriel onto his side and crawled into bed behind him. He pulled the omega to his chest, smiling when the sleepy omega cuddled close against his chest. Sam turned off the light on the nightstand before reaching down to grab the blanket. He pulled it up over him and Gabriel.

"Sleep well, Omega. You're safe now." He kissed the omega's hair and held him close. Sam soon started to drift off, sub held securely in his arms.

It was so nice to share a bed with someone again. It had been so long.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, this chapter turned out hella depressing!**

Sorry that took so long. My mom's been using the laptop the past several days.

Also, I've fallen in love with a new crossover ship. It's Sammy paired up with Lex from the TV show The Agency (Richard plays Lex, so how could I not ship them!?). I will be writing fics for them soon hopefully. So, if you're interested, let me know.

Also, seriously, go watch that show. Even if you hate government procedurals, it's worth it just for Lex. He's so friggin' adorable! Such a precious little techie.

* * *

The first night of owning an omega went over fairly well. Sam was only woken once by Gabriel to take the poor omega out to the yard. That had been rather awkward for Sam, and possibly Gabriel, but it soon passed. After that, it was back to bed. Once there, the omega was clingy now that he knew he was welcome in Sam's bed.

Sam awoke the next morning beside a warm body for the first time in years. For a few short moments, Sam was allowed to think that the man beside him was his boyfriend. That this man actually loved him, that Sam hadn't paid money to own the use of his body.

Gabriel was lying on his belly, snoring softly as he hugged his pillow. This allowed Sam free time to look at him without feeling shy or dirty. To simply observe and contemplate.

Sam pushed the blanket down to Gabriel's waist. His eyes filled with tears as he finally took his first real good look at the omega's back. The sight made his soul ache.

He tenderly trailed his fingers down Gabriel's thin back. His smooth skin was horribly marred. There were scars, old and new, from whippings. They were vicious and spoke of horror and cruelty. But of course, they were not alone.

The omega's skin was a transcript of the atrocities of the Domination society. He had small burns and knife makes mixed with the scars. But the last mark was the worst.

On the low curve of Gabriel's back was a number. It was branded there like a tramp stamp. G904. Sam didn't know what it meant but it was there, just like a brand on cattle.

Sam didn't know why he did it, but he shifted his position down to lean over the omega. He lovingly pressed his lips to the branded number. He held his mouth there and paused, thinking.

Tears clung to his eyelashes as he rested his forehead against Gabriel's back. He kissed the sub's skin again, sorrowful as he lovingly stroked his hand up Gabriel's side. He felt dirty.

It was one thing to treat Gabriel a certain way to slowly wean him off the normality of abuse. But, it was another thing to think of him like he wasn't worth his gender. What had Sam become?

He didn't mean to but when the omega was acting particularly submissive, Sam would think of Gabriel as an "it". Because "it" was a sub, little more in that mental state. Only when Gabriel acted like a strangely confident submissive did Sam think of him as a "he". What was wrong with him?!

Was it the new alpha instincts that the booklet talked about? It had said that it was common for alphas to not be concerned with something as trivial as an omega's identifying gender. Because it didn't matter to an alpha. The only important thing about an omega was its pouch and its womb. The rest was just extra.

So, was it that or was Sam just naturally a monster?

"I-I don't want to b-be that w-way." Sam whispered desperately, voice trembling. He clenched his eyes shut, tears dripping onto Gabriel's skin. Though, he was quickly shaken from his wallowing as Gabriel suddenly moved.

Sam jerked up slightly as the watery contact made Gabriel shift under him. He could only stare as Gabriel rolled onto his back and looked slowly up at Sam. The sub blinked surprisingly clear eyes, the only haze in them was from sleep.

The strange sleep arrangement was screwing with Gabriel's damaged mind. Waking up in a warm bed beside a warm body, instead of on the floor in a collective puddle of omega slick, had tricked his brain. Beyond the terrible grogginess, he was lucid.

He blinked sleep-sticky eyes as he gazed up at Sam, slowly frowning. He reached up a shaky hand and cupped Sam's cheek, making the new alpha gasp in blissful surprise. He wiped away Sam's tears with his thumb, but this only made more form.

"W-why are you c-crying?" Gabriel's voice sounded weak, like his throat was damaged. The sound both made Sam's spirits soar and his soul shatter at the same time.

"I had a b-bad dream." Sam whispered, sniffling. It was a lie but Sam couldn't speak the truth. He was so scared of Gabriel slipping away. He wanted to keep talking.

"I-I'm sorry, S-sam."

"Y-you know my name?!" Sam squeaked softly in surprise, wet eyes widening slightly. His shock made Gabriel smile tiredly.

"O-of course I-I do. Y-you told i-it to m-me." Gabriel chuckled weakly. His throat was tired, he wasn't used to talking anymore. He was honestly surprised he knew how anymore, "I-I'm G-gabriel. But, y-you already k-know t-that too. I-It was n-nice to f-finally meet you, S-sam."

Gabriel smiled tiredly, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Sam laughed softly, happy despite his tears. He sighed happily, leaning into Gabriel's touch as the other man weakly stroked his cheek.

But the happiness soon faded as Gabriel tiredly started to pull his hand away. Sam watched in horror as the smaller man blinked sluggishly. His companion's gaze grew hazier with each blink.

Gabriel was starting to lose his lucidity.

Sam trembled and whimpered. A sudden fear of crushing loneliness froze over his soul. A sob caught in his throat.

"No, wait, please don't go yet!" Sam begged weakly, feeling helpless. He lovingly stroked Gabriel's hair, trying to get his attention. But his effort only brought sorrow.

Gabriel opened his eyes again but his sense of self was no longer there. Only the mentally simple and delicately innocent gaze of a well-trained omega looked back at Sam. The omega no longer spoke, he simply cocked his head to the side and leaned into Sam's tender touch. He began to purr softly, basking in his master's kindness.

Sam could only watch the animalistic behavior, utterly heartbroken. Tears dripped more readily down his cheeks. His tears splashed onto the sub under him, getting the sub's attention.

Worried about his alpha's happiness, the omega wiggled out from under Sam. He sat up and leaned up on his master, lovingly licking at Sam's tears. He mewled comfortingly as he continued his task.

Sam sat up straighter, making the omega's job a bit harder but not by much. He sniffled and tried to smile for his omega, lovingly stroking the sub's hair. Sobbing softly, it wasn't more than a minute before he suddenly wrapped his arms around the omega, pulling the sub desperately into his lap and holding him against his chest. He just sat there, hugging the omega.

What was this hell that Sam now lived in?

Gabriel mewled sweetly in confusion at his alpha's behavior but soon went along with it. He wrapped his arms around Alpha and snuggled against his strong chest. He purred happily, telling his Alpha his appreciation in the only way he knew how.

Alpha clung to him tighter but was still gentle. Gabriel smiled softly, happy. Alpha was petting him again, telling him what a good boy he was. It made Gabriel's cock twitch in need again, made him want to rub against Alpha. But something, a feeling, stopped him from doing it. It made Gabriel's heart flutter weird and made his tummy feel strange, but kind of liked the feeling.

He wondered what it meant.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, recap: Gabe's three mental states.  
**

 **Sub State: Very submissive and animalistic behavior. Doesn't speak. Can't think in complex terms. Only thinks of Sam as Alpha or Master. Relies entirely on his sub training in order to function. Is in this state the majority of the time.**

 **Limbo State: Trapped between thinking like a human and thinking like a sub. Still very submissive but more confident. Is emotionally tormented by his existence. Is disgusted by the state of his body and the condition of his genitals. Is extremely easy to scare when he accidentally acts like a human because training tells him he'll be beaten. Will accidentally speak but it usually scares him into Sub State. Thinks of Sam as Sam, Alpha, and Master. Sometimes slips into this state but is often frightened back into Sub State.**

 **Lucid State: Clear human thinking. Refers to Sam as Sam. Is fully away of what was said to him and around him while in his other states. Has no issues speaking. Isn't scared easily. Gabriel's mind is too damaged to hold this state for more than a couple minutes.**

* * *

Sam smiled sadly as half knelt on the bed. His sub lay resting on the bed, blinking at him innocently. He shushed him gently, petting the omega's hip. Once the sub was more settled, his went to its genitals. He stroked his sub's cock with a finger before checking the swelling of his milk sac.

The sac was still pretty swollen but the cool cloth overnight had helped. Gabriel was no longer yelping whenever Sam touched his sac. Sam cupped the sac gently, tenderly rubbing. The sub started to make a small whining noise and pre-cum started to dribble from the sub's clipped cock.

"Messy little cutie." Sam moved his hand to wipe away the mess from the sub's cock. He lovingly picked up the sub and put him on the ground. Gabriel whined cutely and nuzzled at his master's leg. The sub pawed the carpet and wagged his tail excitedly.

Sam smiled at the sight and leaned down. He stroked down Gabriel's back until he lovingly petted and massaged the omega's ass gently. He made sure to slip his fingers between Gabriel's cheeks, lovingly stroking the tight pucker clinging to the tailplug, "Good boy. Such a good boy."

"C'mon, boy." Sam patted Gabriel's hip before stepping away. He motioned for the sub to follow him but Gabriel just blinked at him. The sub was confused, wary. The sight made Sam frown.

He sighed softly and walked over to the nightstand. He had been trying to avoid using Gabriel's leash but Gabriel refused to crawl around indoors without it. So, Sam grabbed it and moved back to the omega, clipping the leash to the sub's new collar.

Confident in what the alpha wanted now, Gabriel happily crawled beside his master. He'd even playfully rub his side against Alpha's leg when he got the chance. Crawling down the stairs was no issue for him but when he did it, Master praised him and stroked his hair.

Gabriel still didn't understand his alpha. Alpha was still sad from crying not long ago but he was trying to smile so Gabriel would smile. It got odder too, because Alpha never tugged on Gabriel's leash to make him crawl faster. Master always slowed down to walk at Gabriel's pace, which was slow because crawling made the omega's heavy milk sac ache when it hung while crawling.

Gabriel was walking towards the front door with Alpha but stopped suddenly. He heard a bark from the backyard and it made Gabriel freeze. Barking equaled dogs. Gabriel remembered dogs. He hadn't seen one in years but he remembered them.

He wanted to see one.

The omega made a soft whining noise, pawing at Sam's leg. Sam looked down in concern and reached down, petting Gabriel's hair. The omega was squirming and tugging gently at Sam's pajama pants.

"What is it? What's wrong, baby?" Sam asked softly in worry. Gabriel had not acted this way his whole time here. What was up with him now? The sub never tried to get his attention like this before.

Sam's eyes widened as Gabriel pawed at the air in the general direction of the backyard. Surprise and happiness fluttered through him. Did Gabriel like dogs? Was that part of Gabriel's true personality?

Excited and desperately in need of knowing, Sam gently led the omega to the backdoor. The sub followed perfectly on the leash and sat in awe in front of the large glass door to the backyard. Sam couldn't help but smile as he watched Gabriel.

The omega was entranced as he looked outside. The sub rested his palms against the glass and gazed out in wonder at Sam's three dogs. Sam sat beside the sub, kissing his hair.

"This one's name is Riot. He was my first rescue. Just like you." Sam informed Gabriel softly, petting the sub's hair and pointing to a large Aussie with two different colored eyes. He didn't think Gabriel realized he was doing it but the sub mouthed the dog's name, even though sound didn't escape with the word.

"This big one, he's Torrent." Sam pointed to a large golden retriever with only three legs this time, "Loves to play in the water." Gabriel absentmindedly smiled and mouthed the new name. Sam looked at him lovingly, kissing his throat.

"This last one. His name's Lamont." He pointed to a beautiful black husky mix, "He's named after The Shadow." Sam watched Gabriel lean closer to the glass, just gazing sorrowfully at the beautiful animals in the backyard. Gabriel began to whimper as he looked at the animals longingly.

"Would you like to meet them, Gabriel?" Sam's question immediately got Gabriel's attention. The sub quickly turned to look at him, shocked. Sam smiled softly and kissed the omega, sucking on his soft lips.

"You're a good boy. You can play with the pups as a reward. Would you like that?" Sam kept kissing the sub's mouth. The omega happily purred and nodded. The sub opened his mouth for Sam to deepen the kiss and abuse it. But Sam pulled away instead, kissing Gabriel's cheek.

Sam took off his pajama shirt. He quickly began to dress the sub in it. He smiled softly when the sub was practically swimming in the oversized material.

"I only have one rule." Sam said sternly, cupping Gabriel's jaw. Gabriel whimpered and cowered slightly but Sam quickly soothed him. He cradled the sub close to his chest, "That rule is: My subs and animals do not have sex together. Do you understand, Beautiful?"

Gabriel squeaked in response, curling close and nodding. Sam kissed his hair and let out a relieved sigh.

Up until yesterday, that would have been a stupid rule. But not since he had entered this hellish way of life. Now it was like nothing was illegal!

Yesterday he had heard two of the cleaning staff at the vet laughing about how their dog had knotted their omega for an hour. They had found it hilarious that the sub had been panicking through the whole thing. Sam on the other hand, had to fight with all his spirit to not throw up as he listened to the story.

He couldn't get the mental image out of his head. It was horrible, both for the sub and the dog. How could people make their sub do that?! It was sick and cruel!

Sam's eyes watered as he hugged Gabriel close. He kissed the omega's hair and rocked him. He shut his eyes and begged to god that it had never happened to Gabriel.

Torrent's loud bark drew Sam's attention. Gabriel softly mewled and looked longingly at the dog. Sam kissed his cheek and let him go. Sam then opened the glass door, letting just Torrent in. The big golden dog was the friendliest.

Sam watched in wonder as the dog curiously nuzzled and licked at Gabriel's face. The omega in return hesitantly reached up and petted the dog's head. Torrent quickly accepted Gabriel and began to happily nose his face. Gabriel hummed happily and hugged the big furry animal.

The sight was both sweet and adorable. Sam's heart was breaking, because he knew another dog owner when he saw them. That meant, whoever Gabriel used to be, used to love animals very much and that simple comfort had been stolen from him.

Gabriel began to purr happily as he hugged the dog. He was gentle with it, respectful. The sub knew what it was like to be a pet, knew how much a simple hug could mean.

Gabriel squeaked in fear as Alpha suddenly touched his side. He clung to Torrent and whimpered in fear, but he soon relaxed when Alpha gave him a tennis ball. Gabriel shakily took it and just stared at it, confused.

"He likes to play fetch. Throw it for him." Sam's words made Gabriel's eyes light up. The omega timidly threw the ball, which Torrent happily chased after. The dog didn't seem to have a single issue with missing one of its front legs. He just happily snatched up the ball and brought it back to Gabriel, tail wagging.

Gabriel squeaked happily and took the slimy ball. He threw it again, a tiny bit more confident this time. Sam watched happily as the two innocent creatures happily played fetch together.

"Take good care of him, Torrent, while I go make breakfast." Sam commanded gently while he pulled the sub close, kissing his cheek. Sam stroked his hair before getting up. He knew they were both safe so he left to get his sub's meal ready.

Maybe the morning wasn't so painful after all.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Lotta perspective change in this one. Hope it's not too confusing. I played with some emotions in this one. would love to know what you guys think.  
 **I got a little teary while writing the last part. That wasn't supposed to happen...**

* * *

Sam hummed softly as he finished cleaning the breakfast dishes. He paused as he was placing them in the rack at the sudden pressure and movement against his leg. He knew it was Gabriel, the whimpers made that easy to realize.

He sighed and looked down, seeing his frustrated omega hump his leg. The omega was struggling to get friction from their current position. Sam couldn't blame him. With the omega's cock clipped that short, the task had to be almost impossible. But this was the only way a sub was allowed to bring themselves to climax since they were not allowed to touch their genitals.

The poor guy needed sexual release and couldn't reach it.

Sam was so not in the mood but he took pity on his omega. He was honestly surprised Gabriel waited this long for something like this. The poor omega had that plug rubbing against its slick glands constantly. Sam would have guessed that arousal would have kicked in long ago.

"No." Sam commanded gently, holding out a finger towards his omega. The sub whined and obediently slumped to the floor, just sitting there cutely. His little cock twitched in need, the tip glistening with pre-cum.

Sam flushed softly as he looked down at his precious omega. His lip was quivering as he looked at Sam pleadingly. He was still wearing Sam's pajama shirt but it had ridden up to expose his leaking arousal. He was adorable like this and that made Sam feel dirty.

Sam froze suddenly as he looked at his omega. Something was wrong, very wrong. Gabriel's eyes were glazed and his face was horribly flushed. He didn't look well but not exactly sick either. Something was off.

"Gabriel, baby, are you okay?" Sam asked in worry, kneeling down before the omega. He reached out to pet his sub's hair and frowned to find it sticky with sweat. Gabriel was beginning to whimper and paw the kitchen floor frantically.

Sam's mind was racing as he petted Gabriel's hair. He cooed softly to the omega, trying to calm him. Gabriel seemed upset and he was whimpering a lot. Was he in pain? Was something else wrong?

"Oh god, are you in heat?!" Sam squeaked in horror, jerking his hand back. Gabriel whined weakly and moved towards Sam. He began to tremble as he rubbed his head and shoulder against Sam's chest, obviously trying to get his alpha's sexual attention.

"N-no, this can't be happening. Not yet!" Sam yelped as he pulled his sub into his arms. He gently held the squirming omega as Gabriel licked at his throat. The poor sub was flushed and painfully aroused. He was whining softly, trying to get Sam's attention.

"Crap, this wasn't supposed to happen until after you were spayed." Sam whispered softly in concern. His hand went to Gabriel's belly, rubbing gently. He stroked his touch down, lovingly cupping the omega's clipped arousal.

Sam used his pinky and ring fingers to slowly stroke his sub's tiny cock. His thumb would flick over the leaking tip every three strokes. Gabriel slumped against Sam's chest and panted happily, his thin hips jerked in response to the handjob.

Gabriel loved it when Alpha touched his cock, it always felt so good. Alpha never slapped it or pulled it roughly like the other alphas would. Alpha always praised Gabriel when milk came out and never threatened to have the rest removed.

He really wanted to take Alpha's cock and pleasure Alpha but he would also never ignore a gift from Alpha. Alpha was using extra care to make Gabriel feel good by playing with his useless cock. Alpha was so very nice. Gabriel was pretty sure that he loved Alpha.

A sudden keen of pleasure escaped Gabriel. He cried out in bliss, arching up. Alpha's fingers were in his pussy now, stroking his slick glands! Oh, it felt so good! Gabriel had never had gentle fingers in his pussy before.

Gabriel couldn't help the sob of pleasure that escaped him as his hand scrabbled weakly at his master's pajamas, looking for a grip on reality. Alpha was whispering sweet things in his ear, telling him it was alright to reach climax. That was unusual. All his other alphas never let him cum unless he was being milked.

Did Alpha even know that this unknown pleasure of being fingered and stroked at the same time was making Gabriel sob in ecstasy? Did he realize that the omega's tears were unintentional tears of gratitude for giving the purest pleasure instead of only taking pleasure? Would Alpha ever know just how much this all meant to Gabriel?

There was the gentlest, most loving pressure against Gabriel's prostate. It was that perfect touch that made him scream. The pressure and heat pooling in the sub's lower belly suddenly released. The wave of pleasure made the omega's world white out.

Sam watched in awe as the beautiful omega in his arms achieved orgasm. The sight was entrancing. Gabriel finally looked and acted fully human during that stunning moment of climax. Every aspect of his peak of release was enchanting.

Stunned by the intensity of orgasm, the omega slumped against Sam and panted sweetly. The sub began to mewl happily and his heat seemed to be satisfied for the moment. The poor omega looked exhausted.

Sam reached up and grabbed a dish towel off the counter. Sam shushed his quivering omega tenderly while beginning to wipe up the sub's milk. The tender aftercare lulled the poor omega to sleep.

Sam lovingly pressed the tail back into the sub's pussy. He then cradled the omega to his chest and stood up. He hummed soothingly to him and carried him over to the couch. Sam laid him down, pillow under his head, and covered him with the blanket off the back of the couch.

"You're such a good boy, Gabriel." Sam blinked back tears and stroked the sub's hair, "You deserve so much more than this existence."

Sam sat beside his head. He simply stroked his omega's hair soothingly. The omega's heat still made his skin hot to the touch and Sam was worried about him. So, he pulled out his phone. But who to call?

~*~z~*~

"Take it, you useless Bitch!" Cas grunted as he held his sub by the hips and was fucking him roughly. He had the pregnant breeder bent over the desk in their room. Dean was slumped exhaustedly on the desk, panting and whimpering as his pussy was abused with each vicious thrust. Suddenly, Cas snarled and came hard, filling his sub before pulling out. He smacked his cock against Dean's ass a few times before stepping away.

Dean whined softly and collapsed to his knees on the rug under them. He whimpered, his used hole was sore and dripping. The cockring securely around his cock and balls preventing him from cumming. The lack of orgasm made him sob in frustration.

It took several minutes for him to calm down. He finally stopped whimpering and wiped his eyes. He turned towards his husband and smiled brightly, "Thanks, Babe. That was great."

Cas smiled tenderly and took his husband's hands, pulling him to his feet. He leaned in and tenderly kissed the sub. He booped their noses together before kissing his lover's freckles, "Anytime, My Love."

Cas pulled back slightly and made a slight face though. He pouted softly and blinked uneasily at his lover, "Were the insults mandatory, Dean?"

"Of course, Babe." Dean laughed and kissed his dom hard. He smirked and ruffled Cas' dark hair, "It's not the same without them."

"I-if you insist."

"You did great, Cas." Dean winked and scratched Cas under the chin affectionately. He smirked and held his swollen belly as he turned to leave the room, "I'm gonna go start lunch, Hot Stuff."

Cas's cheeks flushed bright red at the nickname. Still, he smiled softly and slowly zipped up his slacks. He paused in the middle of buckling his belt when his phone rang.

He blinked in surprise and walked over to his nightstand, scooping the device up. He plopped down on the bed as he answered it, "Hello?"

" _Castiel?"_

"Yes, who is this?"

" _It's Sam, from the pet store yesterday."_

"Oh, that's right. My apologies, Sam." Cas smiled softly. He had given the poor norm his number in case he needed anything for a cruelty-free sub raising, "How may I help you?"

" _I was wondering if there's anything to stop a heat once it starts. My sub just went into heat this morning and he's in no health condition for being bred."_

Cas frowned at this. What had that godforsaken pound done to the poor thing?! He sighed tiredly, frustrated and angry at the world.

"There's a type of medication call heat suppressants. They don't get rid of the fertility but they get rid of the symptoms, like the fever and hyper arousal."

" _Great! Where can I go get some? The pet store?"_

"No!"

" _Wha'?"_

"Listen to me, Sam. You cannot leave your sub right now?"

" _O-oh?"_

"He's an abused omega in a new home with a new alpha. He needs to know you care about him and that you'll take care of him. Staying with your sub during their first heat with you is vital for trust to build. They need to know you're there for them."

" _I understand."_

"Give me your address. I will bring you some."

 _"Oh! Thanks a million, Castiel!"_

"It's just, Cas, Sam."

 _"Alright. Thanks, Cas."_

"Not a problem."

~*~z~*~

Cas blinked in awe as he walked up the path from Sam's driveway to his house. The place wasn't a mansion but it was huge! He was instantly greatful that Sam was a good person because a normal alpha with a house this large would have a disgustingly large harem by the end of the month.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He honestly wondered if the guy was waiting by the door because it was answered less than a minute later. Cas' heart ached a bit for the guy, he looked so worried.

"Oh great, you're here. Come on in!" Sam greeted him kindly, ushering him in. Cas was getting over his shock as they walked through the entrance hall. He conversed slightly about Sam's beautiful home and was relaxing. Until he stepped into the living room and just froze.

There was only two times in Cas' life when the world felt like it was suddenly fracturing around him. Once when he was in his twenties and his big brother ran away. The other time was when he had found his sub boyfriend in the infirmary. But neither of those times prepared him for the earth-shattering pain that stabbed through him as he stepped into that room and laid eyes on the omega sitting in a blanket nest.

Cas' reality came to stop in that moment. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He was frozen. Hot tears dripped down his cheeks as the bags he was hold fell to the ground, their contents scattering across the carpet.

Cas didn't want to believe it, didn't want this to be true. He suddenly begged god to go back in time so he could keep thinking that his brother had abandoned him and was happy somewhere else. But no, reality was a ruthless bitch goddess!

The facial features were older now, more defined and now bruised from abuse. But Cas knew that golden hair and those soft eyes the color of melted honey. There was no denying the horrific truth now.

Gabriel had never run away. He had been taken against his will!

~*~z~*~

It took Gabriel a moment to register what was happening. Alpha had a guest. This made him tremble in fear because alphas only were friends with other alphas. Other alphas were cruel and liked to hurt omegas.

The guest walked in and froze, just staring at Gabriel. Gabriel wanted to be scared but he couldn't. There was something about this guest that felt familiar, safe.

Oh no. Alpha's guest was crying. Gabriel watched in horror as this other dom collapsed to his knees. Alpha called out in worry but the guest would not answer, would only stare at Gabriel with piercing blue eyes. Wait, Gabriel knew those eyes!

Cassie! That's who this guest was! This was Gabriel's first pup! Sure, he hadn't birthed him and he was technically a broodmate but Gabriel raised him. In Gabriel's eyes, Castiel was his pup.

But wait, his pup was crying. Why was he crying?! Pups are supposed to be happy, not cry!

Gabriel whimpered and crawled out of his nest. Alpha's big shirt hindered his progress but Gabriel determinedly crawled to his pup. He sat up tall and pulled his trembling pup into his arms.

Heat forgotten. Only caring for his pup took priority now.

Gabriel began to purr pleasantly and used his tongue to soothingly groom his pup's hair. Gabriel nuzzled away the pup's tears and nosed him reassuringly. His pup was so big now, bigger than Gabriel, all grown up.

Grown into a dom for what smelled like a breeder sub! Gabriel was so proud! Gabriel wondered if his pup had pups of his own yet.

His pup was so hard to hold now but Gabriel didn't care. He cradled him against his chest as best he could and continued to lick his hair. Gabriel began to coo out a lullaby as he rocked his pup, trying to sooth him. His pup was sobbing and clinging to him, calling his name.

"I-I'm here now, C-cassie. Shh…" Gabriel didn't even register he said the words. He just continued to comfortingly groom his pup. Gabriel hadn't realized how much he had missed his first pup.

"I l-love you, C-castiel."

~*~Chapter End~*~


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I had a lotta trouble with this chapter. sorry if it sucked.

Warning: I'm a horrible person

* * *

Sam was slightly stuck in a state of shock as he watched everything.

He had cried out when Cas collapsed sobbing. He was so lost, didn't understand what was happening. But then it got more confusing as Gabriel stopped cowering. Sam's eyes widened as he watched Gabriel crawl over to Cas on his own free will. The omega took the dom into his arms, cradling him like a child and cooing lovingly to him.

Then Sam's heart skipped a beat. Gabriel spoke again. It wasn't like that morning where it had been clear, no this was clearly a sub-minded creature speaking. The words made Sam want to be jealous but he found he couldn't. This was not what he first suspected: a long-lost couple reuniting.

No, this was different. The words, the touches, the licks. Nothing about it was sexual in the least. This relationship was something far different.

Sam froze, heart pounding. Memories of the day before surfaced. He felt sad and sick to his stomach as he remembered Cas ringing up his purchases. The clerk had been so sad, looking at Gabriel's tag. Cas had told him about a brother that had run away.

Sam's gut twisted. Because that brother hadn't run away.

"C-cas." His voice cracked, "I-I need to go take a shower. C-can you keep an eye on Gabriel for me?"

Cas took a shuddering breath and nodded weakly. He clung to Gabriel, petting and stroking his hair, "Y-yeah. W-we'll be here."

"Thanks." Sam stood there awkwardly for a moment before turning to slink off to the shower. He was stopped by Cas' voice.

"Wait, Sam."

"Yeah."

"He thinks I'm his pup. Because he raised me." Cas informed Sam awkwardly. He took a steadying breath and looked up at Sam pleadingly as he snuggled in Gabriel's arms, "D-do you have a bedroom I can take him to? Preferably not your own. A sub won't open up and talk with its pup if it fears that its dom will walk in."

Sam's heart sunk slightly at the information. His eyes watered as his heart ached for the two men but nodded. He pointed over to the staircase, "Yeah, there's a hall under the stairs. First door on the left is a guest bedroom."

"Thank you, Sam." Cas whispered softly and hugged his brother again. Sam swallowed thickly and nodded, leaving them curled in each other's arms.

~*~z~*~

Cas took a deep breath as he gently sat Gabriel down on the neat bed. He gave a quivering smile as he lovingly raised Gabriel's chin. He stroked his brother's hair, using his fingers to lovingly comb it the way his sibling used to keep it. His soul felt like it was breaking the longer he looked at the smaller man.

Cas felt like crying again as he touched Gabriel's hair, there was an old scar marring his hairline. He had seen enough abused subs to know head trauma when he saw it. Anger and sadness warred inside of him. But, he stuffed it down, wanting to savor this reunion.

He grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and placed it in from Gabriel, then sat in it. He sat eye to eye with his lost sibling. He felt sick. The past twenty years had not been kind to Gabriel. He looked worn down and abused. He was too thin, gray starting to fleck his hair, and his skin was covered in healing bruises.

"H-hi, C-cassie." Gabriel struggled with the words, his voice sounded damaged and unused. God, he sounded awful. Nothing like the sweet, playful voice that Cas held dear in his memories.

"Hello, Gabriel." Cas leaned forward, resting his forehead against Gabriel's. He blinked back tears as his sibling began to purr affectionately. Cas swallowed convulsively and tenderly cupped Gabriel's face, "I really missed you, Mama."

His words made a broken smile creep onto Gabriel's face. The vaguest sparkle of happiness shimmered for a second in dull amber eyes. Gabriel's hands, shaking with emotion, raised slightly and rested lovingly on Cas' shoulders, "M-missed you too, P-pup."

Gabriel began to sniff softly as he stroked over Cas' broad shoulders, "S-so handsome, Cassie. G-grew into b-big, strong dom." Gabriel sounded so proud. Cas flushed softly at his brother's words but straightened up at the praise.

"Pretty b-bitch?" Gabriel asked curiously as his trembling hands busied themselves with straightening Cas' clothes like a good mother. Cas smiled and let his brother do as he pleased.

"Handsome, actually. Very masculine." Cas said dreamily and nodded. He gave a pleased growl that made Gabriel purr happily in reply, "He's actually pregnant with my second litter, Mama. Our first takes care of him and helps him with the housework."

Gabriel purred louder, nodding happily. He was so happy that Cas had a sub he obviously enjoyed, his pup deserved the best. He froze suddenly at the sound of his pup having a litter. But before he could get scared that Castiel was the same as the other, his pup spoke of keeping the litter.

"Y-you kept the l-litter?" Gabriel asked weakly, stunned. Cas smiled brightly and chuckled.

"Yes. We kept the whole litter." Cas kissed his brother's hair, "Would you like to see your grandpups, Gabriel?"

Gabriel nodded eagerly, trembling with excitement. Cas smiled brightly and got up. He moved and sat beside Gabriel on the bed. He pulled out his phone and pulled the omega against his side. He opened up the gallery and selected the picture that also served as his background.

"Here. This is my family." Cas gently placed the phone in Gabriel's hands. He then began to point out the members, "This is my sub and husband, Dean. We met at college, that's when he orientated."

Gabriel whined softly at the piece of info but said nothing more. He swallowed thickly as he stared at the breeder sub. He was huge, masculine, healthy, and well-muscled. Gabriel shrank down slightly, he felt pathetic and inadequate compared to such an outstanding sub. He was glad that Cas had gotten such an impressive sub.

"These are our children." Cas told him slowly, pointing to the little ones in the picture. The children looked to be about eight. Gabriel cooed softly at the sight of them. They were all beautiful and healthy looking.

"D-do they have n-names?" Gabriel asked softly in awe as he looked at his nieces and nephew. Cas frowned and clenched his eyes shut in disgust at the question. He had actually forgotten that most doms didn't name the pups they kept in case they ever got an offer on them. So, Cas had to swallow down the bile in his throat before answering.

"Yes, Mama. They're all named. See this one…" He pointed to the smiling girl on the left, her hair in pigtails, "…That's Tayla, she's our little tomboy. Next to her is Joanna, our fairy princess. This is our only male, sweet as can be. His name's Railey, he's a smart little scrap. And the last one is Mary. She's rather motherly, like you, and helps Dean out the most around the house."

"T-they're all so b-beautiful." Gabriel whispered in fascination. His pup had a full healthy litter of pups, all growing up.

"Thank you. What about you, Gabe?" Cas asked curiously, stroking his brother's hair, "You've been gone a long time. You have any pups?"

Cas's blood went cold as Gabriel suddenly froze up. His big brother stopped breathing and started shaking. Cas' phone fell from Gabriel's shaking hands, hitting the carpet with a thud. The life drained from Gabriel's honey-colored eyes as tears started to stream down his thin cheeks.

"Gabe? Gabriel?!" Cas called worriedly to his sibling. He pulled the smaller man into his arms, shaking him gently in concern, "Gabe, speak to me!"

"A-all gone… P-pups all g-gone… S-sold…" Gabriel choked out the stuttered words. The same ones in distorted orders started rambling from his mouth. What little clarity he had gained around Cas had fractured again.

Cas swallowed as he desperately tried to sooth his brother. He shushed him gently and rubbed his back. He felt sick, but he had to know. How many nieces and nephews was he missing? "H-how many, Gabe? H-how many pups have you had, Mama?"

"A-all gone.." Gabriel whimpered, pawing anxiously at the fur of his foxtail plug for comfort, "F-fifteen… B-birthed f-fifteen pups. A-all gone. N-never got to n-nurse… W-want to n-nurse… N-need to n-nurse…!"

"O-oh god." Cas felt like he was going to throw up. He convulsively swallowed back the bile in his throat and clutched his sibling close in his arms. He hid his face in Gabriel's hair and sobbed as he rocked his brother.

What Hell had Gabriel been forced to endure?!

~*~Chapter End~*~


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Is Cas out of character in this chapter do you guys think?

* * *

Cas sadly stroked his brother's golden hair as the sub started to drift off for a nap. He made sure Gabriel had his bottle of "milk" as he went to sleep. He sighed softly, taking off Gabriel's collar and pulled the covers up around him protectively. The omega whined softly looking at Cas longingly.

"Get some rest, Mama." Cas leaned down, kissing the scar marring his brother's hairline, "I'm gonna go talk to your alpha. Let pup take care of his mama. It's my turn now."

Gabriel whined softly at this but nodded. It was barely past one in the afternoon, but he was so tired. A sub ignoring its sexual needs was physically exhausting. But he was lonely, missed his pup, didn't want him to go.

"Don't worry, Gabe. I'll be here when you wake up." Cas soothed gently, tucking his sibling in. He felt like crying again, Gabriel was so broken. Cas hadn't seen such a broken sub in a long time. It had taken twenty minutes to console him after the topic of pups came up.

Fifteen pups. His sibling had fifteen pups taken from him without weaning them first. Cas had never heard such a horrible record. But Cas didn't understand why. Surely, they knew that it was mentally damaging to the sub to remove a sub's pups before they were weaned.

From a society point of view, he could understand selling off Gabriel's pups. Gabriel, despite his abused features, was beautiful. He was excellent breeding stock. The very thought of that made Cas sick though. Gabriel wasn't a brainless animal to be bred repeatedly for profit. Not even animals deserved such treatment.

But taking unweaned pups, that was a cruelty like no other. There was no excuse for such an action. Gabriel's previous owner was lucky he was dead, because otherwise he would have been when Cas and Dean were done with him.

Cas closed his eyes and swallowed his anger as he left the room. He closed the door and headed to the living room to wait for Sam.

~*~z~*~

Sam was taking way longer in the shower than he originally planned. He was having a bit of a body image meltdown. He knew that there'd be physical changes, improvements, but still it was shocking. He really wasn't sure what to think at all.

He took a deep breath as he held his hardened cock in hand. He swallowed uneasily as he trailed his fingers along it. Since becoming an alpha, he had gained an inch in length. It was ridiculous.

He flushed brightly as he touched the slight roundness at the base of his penis. His bulbus gland had finally manifested. It was sensitive to the touch even though it wasn't even a knot yet. To think that this section of his penis would swell, locking him inside of Gabriel's delicate pouch, was mindblowing.

Sam took a deep breath and slowly began to stroke his cock. He closed his eyes and thought of his omega. He moaned softly as he began to day dream.

 ** _~He'd ease the tail out of the beautiful omega. He'd lay Gabriel down on his back and kiss him sweetly. Then he'd lovingly kiss down his throat, sucking hickies there, before kissing across the omega's abuse-thinned chest. He'd suck and bite each nipple to hardness before kissing and nibbling the omega's ribs._**

 ** _He's make his way down to the omega's beautiful genitals. He'd lovingly lick the sweet omega's clipped cock to hardness. He'd lick the omega until it showed its fully hard inch and a half or so of beautiful arousal and then Sam would suckle pre-cum from the tiny nub. While sucking, he'd lovingly finger the omega to climax and happily swallow down his offering of milk.~_**

Sam gasped, throwing his head back as he stroked himself faster. He hit his peak with a groan, shuddering as he came heavily. He gasped and weakly collapsed back against the shower wall. He felt dizzy with orgasm and longing. He suddenly really wanted his omega under him.

~*~z~*~

Cas sat on the couch, looking at the bottle of suppressants in his hand. His gripped trembled slightly. He should never have brought them.

"Hey, are those-?" Sam started to ask as he finally stepped into the room, but he was cut off by Cas.

"I can't let you give them to Gabriel." Cas growled softly, shoving the bottle back into his back. Sam paused, flabbergasted. He was completely confused.

"But, he needs th-!"

"No! What he needs is your fucking knot in his pussy!" Cas snarled and looked over at Sam, tears in his eyes. He stared down the alpha as it blushed brightly.

"E-excuse me?" Sam squeaked awkwardly, feeling highly embarrassed by Cas' comeback. He shifted awkwardly and moved to sit on the couch, fidgeting. His heart was hammering, he could smell the other dom's anger.

"Gabriel doesn't need pills." Cas growled out, feeling uncharacteristically angry. There were tears dripping down his cheeks as stared Sam down, "He needs a baby!"

"W-what do you mean, Cas?" Sam was so very confused, "I can't breed him. I'm getting him spayed in a few days."

Sam's words made Cas climb to his feet and stalk over to the alpha. He wiped his eyes and sneered at Sam, "You spay him, and I take him away from you. You'll never see him again."

"C-cas, why are you acting like t-this?" Sam stuttered, so lost. His own tears welled up in his eyes. He hadn't even known Gabriel two days yet and he was already attached. He couldn't lose him, "P-please, don't take him from me."

"Then be a good alpha and breed your omega." Cas snarled, hands clenching at his sides.

"W-why? The vet said that another litter might kill him."

"He'll die if he doesn't have another one." Cas finally sobbed his defeat, hanging his head. The sentiment stole Sam's breath away, made his heart pound in fear.

"W-what do you mean?" Sam inquired weakly in worry.

"All his pups were unweaned when they were sold off." Cas started slowly.

"God, that's awful. B-but what does tha-?"

"Just shut up and listen, Sam." Cas sniffled and wiped his eyes, "God, they really don't teach new doms anything these days." He took a deep breath and sat down beside Sam.

"Sam, maternal instincts are extremely potent in subs. Even more than in 'human' mothers." He shut his eyes and clenched his fists, "When a sub births a pup, it makes an extremely strong emotional and hormonal bond to that pup. All their love and devotion is poured into that pup. Nursing is extremely important for the mother. It regulates hormones in both the brain and body. The sub looks forward to each meal it shares with the pup, often pampering and singing to the pup as its suckles milk from the sub." Cas trembled and clenched his fingers in his slacks.

"I-If a sub is not allowed to nurse its young, the neglected emotional and hormonal bond will fracture the sub's mind. A sub needs to nurse its young until they're weaned in order for the sub to stay mentally and physically healthy. And that's just one pup." Cas raised his head and locked gazes with Sam, "Fifteen pups. My brother was denied the maternal pleasure of feeling a pup suckle his teat for fifteen pups, Sam. Do the math. How broken is he?"

Sam felt like his heart had stopped. He couldn't breathe. Fifteen pups! That was just sick! Gabriel's previous alphas were monsters!

"I-I didn't know." Sam whispered, tears dripping down his cheeks, "H-how do I f-fix him?"

"He'll never be fully fixed, he'll never be the Gabriel I used to know again, but you can help him heal, help him come out of his abused shell."

"H-how?"

"He needs to nurse, Sam. Nursing a pup will reverse at least some of the damage. He may even leave sub-state more often once he's bred." Cas smile sadly and took Sam's hand, "He's in heat, Sam. Go, do the right thing."

"I don't want to scare or hurt him. He's so fragile right now, Cas!"

"I know, but he needs this. Not being claimed while in heat is actually hurting his mental state. He feels like a useless omega. He needs to feel loved, Sam. To be claimed."

"How?"

"Go to him, introduce him to your body by letting him get to know it on his own terms. Then lay him down gently, hand on the back of his neck to show dominance, and then penetrate him. Mate him gently, and once your knot starts to swell in his pouch, bite the junction between neck and shoulder. That'll mark him as claimed, it'll create a hormonal bond in you both to show that you're bonded."

~*~z~*~

Gabriel whimpered softly as he was awoken. He mewled tiredly and opened his dull eyes. He looked up and his eyes widened in fear, Alpha was sitting next to him. Gabriel had slept in a bed without Alpha's permission, Alpha must be here to punish him!

Trembling in fear, nearly empty bladder feeling stressed and threatening release, Gabriel tried to scramble away. But he couldn't get away, Alpha's arm was around him. So, Gabriel curled up and cowered, beginning to sob in terror.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay, Gabriel." His master cooed to him tenderly, stroking his hair, "C'mon, where's my pretty boy?" Against Gabriel's better judgement, Gabriel slowly looked at Alpha at the endearment. He expected anger and a slap to the face. What he got was his master's kind gaze and gentle fingers brushing his tears away.

"Baby, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." A kiss was pressed to Gabriel's throat and the sub couldn't help but mewl in pleasure, "C'mon, Little Omega, get up please. Alpha's got a present for you."

The curious statement made Gabriel looked up more. He began to mewl softly, eyes widening in interest as Alpha began to take off his robe. The omega's mouth watered and his heat kicked up at the sight of his master's genitals. They were large and impressive, far more so that his previous owners'.

Gabriel couldn't resist. He sat up and crawled over to his alpha, in awe as this was his first time seeing his master's reproductive organs. Just the sight of them made Gabriel's pussy slick and quiver around his tail.

He looked up at Alpha for permission, which was readily given to him. Gabriel didn't waste a second of his gift. He crawled close and scented his alpha's lap, breathing in the strong male musk.

Alpha wasn't even aroused, and his cock was impressive. Even while flaccid, it was long and thick, the gland at the base just waiting to swell in the omega.

Gabriel couldn't help himself, he began investigating the massive cock with tender licks. It tasted amazing, so wonderful that Gabriel just had to suckle the tip and lick at the slit. It tasted like heaven. None of his other alphas had ever tasted so wonderful.

"Oooh, Gabe. That feels amazing. Such a good boy." Alpha praised and lovingly stroked his hair. Gabriel purred happily and leaned into the touch.

He hated to do so but he released his master's cock from his mouth and nudged it to the side with his nose. Something else was drawing Gabriel's attention. Alpha was a full male, he had testicles which were massive and heavy. Gabriel purred in excitement, licking at one and taking it into his mouth. He could already tell from the quality that Alpha's sperm would be potent. Even if Gabriel's fertility had gone down with age, Alpha would be more than potent enough to breed him.

Gabriel released his master's testicle and went back to his cock. The omega laid down blissfully and languidly began to suckle his Alpha's cock to hardness. He could feel his tail being removed and Alpha's fingers pressing into his pussy instead. Gabriel began to purr in pleasure.

Sucking his master's massive flaccid cock while tenderly being finger-fucked? Gabriel was in heaven.

~*~Chapter End~*~

A/N: Fun fact, I was going to have Gabriel be bred from the beginning. I just really liked messing with you guys about him getting spayed. So, now, I'm taking votes on how big his litter should be.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : sorry that took so long. Life's been crazy. Have some porn to make up for it.

* * *

Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, was it not? Well, Sam had finally found something so beautiful that it took his breath away. The sight of it made his eyes water.

The sight was of Gabriel in complete bliss, laying there licking Sam's cock while being fingered.

"Gabriel?" He called softly, wondering if he or his cock had the omega's attention. But his heart fluttered as Gabriel immediately stopped and gazed up at Sam adoringly at the sound of his name. Sam smiled tenderly, "I love you, Pretty Boy."

Gabriel blinked sweetly at Sam, not really understanding. Still, he purred softly and nuzzled Sam's leg in affection. Sam sighed sadly and blew him a kiss.

Gabriel whimpered softly, whining as Master's fingers pulled free of his pussy. His pussy, it felt so empty now. It had him mewling sadly.

But then it happened!

Alpha's hand was on the back on his neck, holding him down. Oh god, it was happening! He was being claimed! The omega's eyes watered with joy as his clipped penis swelled with arousal.

"Good boy, such a pretty boy." Alpha growled gently while kneeling behind Gabriel. Master's hand was on Gabriel's ass now, inspecting. Oh! Gabriel hoped it was to master's liking, "So beautiful, Gabriel."

Gabriel's mouth pulled itself into a quivering smile. His heart fluttered with Joy. Alpha liked his body, thought it was beautiful. This… This had to be a dream. There's was no way that this was happening to Gabriel, not at his age.

All of the fingering earlier hadn't just been for play. Sam had been slowly and lovingly opening the omega's pussy, getting it ready for mating. Sam hoped it was enough, he didn't want to hurt Gabriel.

Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel's cheek before stepping away from the bed. He removed the rest of his clothes before taking his pajama shirt off Gabriel. He then crawled back onto the bed. He moved to kneel behind Gabriel. He drapped himself over the smaller male and kissed along his spine, sadly kissing along scarred skin.

"Most beautiful omega." Master's words made Gabriel's eyes flutter. His eyes filled with tears, sniffling. He couldn't remember the last time one of his owners called him beautiful like this. Master's voice was as smooth and sweet as honey, soothing Gabriel's broken soul.

Gabriel squeaked happily, unable to hide a smile. He could feel Alpha's cock prod his pussy. Oh! Gabriel had waited so long. So long to be taken by a master with a gentle touch.

Gabriel whined and mewled sweetly, pawing at the bedding. He felt Master's lips press tenderly against his throat while Master's cock slowly pushed into his pussy. Gabriel whimpered softly and gasped at the intrusion but his pussy easily welcomed him.

Alpha was so big! His cock was much larger than the ones Gabriel was used to taking. His owners had always lacked in that department. But, despite the slow burning stretch, Gabriel was in heaven.

Alpha was so kind with the penetration. He whispered words of love and comfort in Gabriel's ear. Gabriel's hands were pinned to the mattress out in front of Gabriel's face but Master's grip was so gently. Gabriel would be shocked but not surprised if he had no new bruises after this claiming. Alpha was just so very tender.

While Gabriel wallowed happily in the pleasure of being tenderly claimed, Sam watched his little omega. His eyes were glassy with tears as he kissed over Gabriel's skin. He could hear Gabriel's sounds of pleasure, sounds of bliss.

Sam felt like crying. From the sounds Gabriel was making, it was like the omega had never been made love to before. That thought broke Sam's heart. Every one deserve to make love with someone else.

"Gabriel, I... I know you'll understand later. But, I want you to know..." He kissed Gabriel's cheek, "...That I love you already so much. I want you to be happy here. I'm going to take care of you."

Master's words sounded like gibberish. Gabriel didn't understand the meaning of most of them. But the tone, that he understood. Alpha's tone was soft and loving, just like his penetration.

Suddenly, Gabriel squeaked and whimpered in fear. Alpha had just pulled out, completly! What had Gabriel done?! Had he angered his master?!

"Hey, hey, Baby. Shh... Shh.. it's okay." Alpha was whispering soothing words and stroking his hair. A little sob bubbled up in Gabriel's throat. He didn't understand what was happening! "Shh... You're okay, Pretty Boy." the words worked like a charm. Gabriel trembled but settled down. Then, the strangest thing happened.

Gabriel was lovingly rolled onto his back. He gasped softly as he looked at his kind master, he was strikingly handsome. More than Gabriel ever deserved. Gabriel was actually allowed to look at the handsome alpha as it claimed him. What had he ever done to deserve such a gift?!

He flinched as Sam cupped his jaw, expecting a strike to the face. But it never came. Instead, Alpha held his face lovingly as Alpha dipped his own head. Before Gabriel realized what was happening, Master's lips were against his own.

Gabriel moaned long and low in blissful perfection as his eyes rolled back and closed. Their unity was taken to a whole new level as his tongue was coaxed into Alpha's mouth. Though, Gabriel was still only a guest in the wonderful wet cavern of his master's mouth. God, the things Master could do with his tongue were mind blowing.

Gabriel was so lost in the pleasure of the kiss that he didn't even realize his pussy had been penetrated once more until Master's cock brushed his slick glands. The intense pleasure of the smooth glide inside his passage made him moan louder as the kiss broke. Gabriel gasped in ecstasy, spine arching beautifully, as Alpha's cock brushed his prostate for the first time and Gabriel had a moment of euphoria.

Sam was finding it hard to hold on. He moaned loudly as he felt the omega's pussy greedily welcome him. It was hot and tight and so blissfully wet from all the omega's slick. Sam wanted to shove in as hard and deep as he could, to claim the omega as dominantly as he could. But Sam refused to let himself do that. No, because this was about making love to Gabriel.

"that's my pretty boy." Sam cooed softly as he reached between Gabriel's legs. His fingers found the omega's clipped penis, as hard and erect as it could get, and began to stroke it gently between his finger and thumb. He smiled as the touch made Gabriel cry in pleasure and arch his spine.

"That's my boy." Sam growled and nosed Gabriel's collar up, kissing and dragging hot lips over Gabriel's throat. He moaned loudly, kissing down his chest. Sam brushed his tongue over a perky nipple before sucking it gently. His hand went to tease Gabriel's other nipple, stimulating the poor omega writhing in pleasure.

While he did this, Sam's hips had started a slow pace. He'd slowly drag his cock out of the omega's wet pussy and then gently shove back in. The wet passage would greedily welcome his cock after each thrust. The more comfortable they each got, the faster the pace went until it was steady and slightly rough.

Held up on his elbows, Sam gently took Gabriel's hand in his. He pressed their palms together and linked their hands. Sam stared down into his omega's glazed eyes and kissed him again. He shared all his passion with the damaged omega.

"Baby, I want you to cum whenever you need to, Sweetheart. You have Alpha's permission to cum. Just let go, Gabriel." Sam whispered tenderly as he lovingly pounded his omega's prostate.

Gabriel's eyes rolled back in his head as his pussy was assaulted. He was in heaven. Never had he been fucked like this. It was true paradise to be used and pleasured at the same time. His skin tingled with each of his master's touches.

Suddenly, the world turned white and Gabriel arched up. He cried out in passionate bliss as he came harder than he had ever cum in his life! His passage clenched around his master's cock, it was followed by Alpha's shout as hot cum splurted into Gabriel's worthless pussy. Heaven.

Gabriel whined happily, pawing at Alpha's hot skin. The most wonderful thing was happening. He could feel Alpha's knot grow inside of him. It swelled and snugly settled into Gabriel's pouch. Within moments, Alpha was locked into place with the omega.

Growing a knot was possibly the weirdest friggin' sensation that Sam had ever felt! It felt so very wrong yet so fucking good! Gabriel's pouch, holding him snugly, was hot and soft as silk. He couldn't think of a more wonderful sensation than knotting his omega.

Trying to wrap his head around it, Sam had to force his brain to work again. Knotting was mind-numbing pleasure. What he did next was pure instinct because he just couldn't think.

Gabriel gasped and mewled, clutching at the sheets. He panted hard and was so close to begging. Alpha's teeth were pressing into his skin, claiming Gabriel as his property and his bitch. And never had the sensation of being claimed felt so amazing.

"S-sam!" Gabriel cried out is ecstasy as his hands came up. One clutched Alpha's long hair and the other grasped at Alpha's strong back. Gabriel's knees hugged his master's hips needily.

~*~z~*~

Sam lay on his back in his bed. Gabriel was fast asleep on Sam's chest, Sam's knot still held tightly in the omega's pussy. Sam smiled tiredly and slowly stroked Gabriel's sweaty hair as he just watched his helpless mate.

A slow smile settled on Sam's lips. His heart was fluttering happily. Even though he doubted the omega had realized, Sam had heard his sub scream his name in pleasure. And it was that truth that made this horrible way of life worth it.

"I love you, Gabriel." Sam whispered, hugging the slumbering omega, "I really do. and I hope one day you love me too."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : Struggling to study for finals. Needed a break. wrote this. Hope you guys enjoy. Might get a little emotional.

* * *

Waking was like being in a dream world.

Gabriel was lying on bedding that was soft and warm. His bowels were heavy and filled with his master's cum, his tail plug stretched his anus to keep it all in. And his milksac had emptied to a comfortable level. It was paradise.

"Hey there, Beautiful." Sam said, lying beside his sub. He cupped Gabriel's ass with a hand, massaging tenderly. As he did that, he pressed the baby bottle to the omega's lips. The sub greedily latched onto the rubber teat.

"Good boy, what a good boy. Drink up, Sweetheart." Sam cooed as he kissed Gabriel's hair and stroking the smooth skin of his omega's ass. His hand would sometimes dip past the tail to massage Gabriel's milksac. It was still a little too swollen for Sam's liking but it was no longer heavy enough to cause the omega pain. Things were looking up.

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Now that Sam was dressed in his pajama pants and peacefully feeding his omega with the bottle, he let Cas come in. He smiled softly as the other dom stepped in.

"Shhh... He's resting." Sam whispered as Gabriel drowsily suckled 'milk' from his bottle. The sheet was pulled up just barely to the curve of Gabriel's ass, making it obvious what Sam was doing under the sheet.

Cas had seen enough subs violently fucked to be able to ignore a sub lovingly being pleasured. Instead, he walked over and sadly stroked his brother's back. His eyes filled with tears as he looked over the scars speaking of twenty years of abuse. His very soul was in agony as he touched his sibling's skin.

"Oh, Gabriel... I had no idea." Cas whispered, the tears in his eyes threatening to fall. His fingers trailed along each scar until he got to the curve of Gabriel's back. It was there that Cas truly couldn't breathe. He began shaking, hand trembling as it traced the tattoo on Gabriel's skin.

"No. No, no, no..." He started to ramble as he kept tracing the tattoo. It was old. So very old.

Sam frowned softly as he looked up at Cas. The smaller dom looked haunted and it was starting to creep Sam out a bit, "Cas, stop. What's wrong?"

"T-this number. T-this number shouldn't be here." Cas whispered, voice tight with emotion.

"Why? What is it?"

"I-it's a trafficking number. For selling subs on black market." Cas' hand trembled more as he covered the tattoo, not wanting to see it anymore.

"So, someone took him from your guys' home?" Sam asked softly, trying not to alarm Cas more. But Cas shakily shook his head, letting out a soft sob.

"T-those n-numbers are used by doms who traffick subs they know. The n-number is a reminder of who the s-sub used to be."

"G904. What does it mean, Cas?"

"Gabriel, September 4th. Gabriel's birthday." Cas snarled through his sobs, hand slowly closing into a fist, "S-someone we knew. P-possibly even someone in our f-family sold Gabriel into t-this disgusting l-life! I-instead of letting us take c-care of him and finding him a mate! A-all because they wanted to m-make some c-cash!"

Cas dropped to his knees beside the bed as he shakily wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pulling him close. Gabriel squeaked in surprise, not understanding what was happening. But, as soon as he turned and saw it was Cas hugging him, he made a purring sound and curled against his pup. Gabriel kept drinking from the bottle and snuggled against Cas' chest.

It was taking all Cas had not to cry more than he already was. He snuggled with his brother, stroking the omega's scarred back as it drink its milk. Cas just couldn't help but cling to him.

Sam could only watch, still in shock. His world was fracturing. He knew that humans were capable of some sick stuff. But to sell a sibling into this life? That was just demonic! Now neither world was sacred.

"Sam?" Cas asked softly a few times, trying to get his attention. He kissed Gabriel's hair sweetly and rubbed his belly.

Sam slowly looked at the other dom, feeling dazed, "Y-yes?"

"There's an extremely high possibility that you just got Gabriel pregnant. Now, the next few hours are vital. You cannot leave his side. The scent of the breeding alpha calms the omega and regulates the pregnancy hormones. This helps secure the pregnancy and promote health in the litter when an omega gets impregnated at this age. Understand?"

Sam nodded shakily, reaching out and stroking Gabriel's hair. The omega looked at him with big, happy eyes despite still being clouded with subspace. He wrapped an arm around the omega and pulled him into his lap. He took the baby bottle from Gabriel's hand and took over feeding him again.

"For the next three hours, make sure that Gabriel is within five feet of you at all times and has the option of seeing you. This is vital."

"Yes, Cas."

"Also, sexual stimulation is key. Touching his genitals, fingering his pussy, allowing him to lick at your genitals. These are all comforting acts that help his body to regulate and store healthy hormones. It's how omega's work inside." Cas looked Sam in the eyes, "the last option is one alphas don't like much. but omegas are very curious. Take a shower and clean your anus thoroughly. Allow your omega to touch and lick you there."

Sam's eyes widened as heard this. He honestly hadn't thought about getting himself fingered. And the thought of allowing himself to be licked down there was insane, "W-why?!"

Cas smiled softly and laughed, "Because that's where your alpha scent is strongest. An alpha that lets an omega near such a strong and concentrated scent is an alpha that truly loves and trusts his omega. Just try it."

Sam nodded slightly, stunned. His face was bright red but he did want his relationship with Gabriel to be as strong as it could be, "Okay. I'll do it. A-anything else?"

"Yes." Cas leaned over and kissed Gabriel's hair before standing up, "If you have any sweets, feed them to him. Gabriel loves sugary candy and baked goods more than life itself. Omegas aren't given sweets, ever. It's a power play. Gabriel probably hasn't had anything good tasting in twenty years. Give him some sweets and he'll love you for ever. Lollipops are his favorite but they'll be too sweet for him now. So, start small. Maybe some semi-sweet cake."

"Okay, Cas." Sam whispered, trying to process everything.

"Alright. I have to be heading home." Cas kissed Gabriel's hair again, "Cake first, shower later. got it?" Cas asked sternly. Sam quickly nodded as he cuddled his omega. Cas smiled and turned to leave. He gave his drowsy brother a sweet goodbye before heading out of the house, locking up on his way out.

Sam looked down at the naked omega in his arms. Gabriel looked at him so trustingly now as he drank his bottle. A few more minutes of staring and petting and Gabriel finished off his milk. He purred sweetly and leaned up, licking Sam's cheek.

Sam smiled down at the "lesser" creature in his arms and could only remark on his beauty. Once Gabriel wasn't so painfully thin and malnurished, he would be stunning. Even more so than he was currently.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Let's go see what we have to eat and then we'll have a shower together." Sam kissed him sweetly and crawled off the bed. He picked up the sub, Gabriel immediately wrapping his legs around Sam's hips. Sam smiled as the omega snuggled against his chest and yawned cutely.

Sam kissed his hair and carried him downstairs. He kissed Gabriel's cheek and throat as they walked to the kitchen. Once there, Sam lovingly laid Gabriel on the blanket nest under the table. Gabriel purred and picked up the green dildo next to his big pillow. He held it upright against the ground and languidly began to lick and suck the plastic cock.

The omega was content.

As Gabriel entertained himself on the floor, Sam went to his fridge. He had actually bought a healthy cupcake from a vegan bakery only an hour before adopting Gabriel yesterday. He liked this bakery's cupcakes because they were not super sweet but tasted delicious.

Sam hummed as he took it out of the package. He placed it on a plate and began to slice it into small slices. He smiled as he moved to sit on the nest with Gabriel.

"Sweetheart, I got a surprise for you." He whispered softly.

Gabriel looked up from the toy Master had given him. He loved the toy. but now it was a little lacking since he had been introduced to Alpha's cock. Now that was sexual perfection!

Still, Gabriel focused on Master now. Master had a plate, why? Gabriel slowly sat up carefully, anus sore from taking such a large cock and now being stuffed with his tail again. He looked at master and mewled softly in interest.

Master sat in Gabriel's nest with Gabriel. The omega had never felt so honored! Alphas never sat in an omega's nest, always said it was beneath them. But Master didn't mind. Actually pulled Gabriel onto his lap and lowered the plate so Gabriel could see what was on it.

Gabriel blinked and stared at the colorfully soft food on the plate. It was beautiful! Looked so familiar but Gabriel couldn't remember what it was. But the smell made his mouth water. He just wished be could remember what he was looking at!

"Here, Sweetheart." Alpha whispered lovingly and picked up a piece the strange fluffy food. He offered it to Gabriel, holding it in front of the omega's mouth. Gabriel sniffed it cautiously. It smelled so good!

The omega carefully took the treat from Master's hand into his mouth. It was only on his tongue for a second before the memories started rushing back. Tears formed in his eyes.

A cupcake! It was a cupcake!

Oh god, Gabriel remembered them now! He loved them. Used to make them all the time for Cas and baby Alfie! His two pups had loved them so much! Always begged him for more!

Sam froze as Gabriel suddenly began to sob after eating the piece of cupcake. Thinking he had done something wrong, Sam started to move the plate out of Gabriel's reach.

"N-no! P-please!" Gabriel sobbed, reaching out for the plate weakly.

Sam's eyes widened as he listened to Gabriel's hoarse, broken voice. This might be what Sam was looking for, "Say it again."

Gabriel whimpered, scared, but he needed the memories. Something, anything, to escape the nightmare that was the past twenty years of his life! "M-master, P-please!"

"Good boy." Sam scooped up a dap of frosting on his finger and held it to Gabriel's lips. Shakily, the omega greedily sucked the frosting from the alpha's finger. Sam watched his eyes flutter closed as the omega made the filthiest moan Sam had ever heard, the sound going straight to his cock. Sam hated to think this but Gabriel was a complete sugar slut.

"Say it again, Gabriel. Say my name." He urged softly as Gabriel sucked his finger like it was a cock.

Gabriel panted and whimpered weakly, looking at Sam desperately with his limbostate-dazed eyes, "S-s-am, p-please. P-please!" He begged like his life depended on it.

"Good boy, Gabriel." Sam smiled sweetly and kissed his omega passionately. He placed the plate in Gabriel's lap, "Go ahead. Eat, Sweetheart."

Gabriel whimpered softly and kissed his wonderful Master. Once done, the omega quickly forgot his place as a sex slave pet. He used his trembling hands to shove the soft pieces of cupcake into his mouth.

Sam could only watch on in awe at the beautiful sight. He stroked Gabriel's hair, whispering praises.

This was a good day.

* * *

 **a/n** : So, next chapter: who wants to see Sam finger himself in shower and then let Gabriel explore him more?


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: sorry for wait.

* * *

Gabriel was having a wonderful time. He was happy and full from the delicious cupcake that Master had given him. His bowels felt hot and heavy with Master's thick cum. Gabriel's milksac felt lighter and more comfortable. And now he was having the time of his life.

Master was currently washing dishes. But he was doing it naked! This allowed Gabriel to play with and investigate Alpha's genitals. Gabriel loved looking at Master's sac. His testicles were massive and heavy with potent semen. Just looking at them made the omega's mouth water.

Gabriel licked his lips as he sat on the kitchen floor. His semi-swollen milksac rested plopped against the cool floor, it felt so wonderful. Gabriel watched his master's genitals in interest. They moved and swung slightly as Alpha worked.

He loved looking at master's cock. It was so hung and thick! It lay nestled against the alpha's powerful testicles. Master's cock was nothing short of impressive. Even the bulbous glands, resting dormant at the base, were titanic. Gabriel could still remember the glorious feeling of those glands swelling into an immense knot in his little pouch.

The feeling had been like no other!

Gabriel moaned happily, eyes rolling back. Master laughed softly and smiled, stroking Gabriel's golden hair. Alpha's touch was always so very wonderful.

"Good boy, Gabriel." Master grabbed his own penis, hefting it slightly as Gabriel watched, "C'mon, baby. Come get some." Master cooed softly to Gabriel and Gabriel's eyes grew wide. He's eyes sparkled and he smiled brightly. Master was letting him play!

Gabriel purred loudly, moving forward. He affectionately rubbed his face against Master's flaccid cock. Oh, how wonderful was its scent! A strong masculine musk, properly representing Alpha.

Gabriel nosed under the heavy organ, loving the feel of it lying over his nose. He stayed like that for several minutes. Master laughed lovingly again, stroking Gabriel's hair sweetly. Master hummed happily while beginning to wash dishes again.

Gabriel sighed happily, eyes slipping close. Master's hefty cock weighted over his face was relaxing and soothing. Gabriel had never known such comfort around his other masters. No one was like Alpha. Alpha was perfect and loving.

While Gabriel was in bliss, Sam was struggling with bashfulness. His face was bright red as he looked down. He had never seen such a sense of calm as he saw currently on his lover's face. It looked wrong with his cock just resting across the pleasant expression.

But how could he deny Gabriel this? The omega was stunningly beautiful in this meditative state. Who could ever take this moment of absolute paradise from such a tortured creature?

"You're such a good boy, Gabriel." Sam told him proudly. He carded his fingers through the silken hair. For a situation that felt so wrong, it felt so wonderful.

So, Sam kept humming. He blew Gabriel a kiss and went back to washing dishes. He looked out the window, starting to daydream about the Gabriel he had met in his bed in the morning light.

~z~

Sam hummed softly as he gently lowered his little omega into a nest of towels on the bathroom floor. He leaned down and kissed sweetly at the corners of Gabriel's mouth. The omega whined cutely and practically giggled at the tickling kisses. The omega's little clipped cock jerked cutely.

"Okay. Gabriel, stay and be a good boy." He commanded, stern but gentle. He pointed at the towel nest, "Understand? Stay in nest." Gabriel blinked a few before nodding, settling into his nest.

Sam nodded and smiled weakly before turning to the shower. He folded a towel and put it on the floor of the shower, not covering the drain. He took a deep breath and got all his soaps. Face bright red, he stepped into the warm water and sat down on the towel.

He swallowed nervously and slowly spread his legs. God, it was so unnerving having Gabriel just watching him like that. Still, Sam took a deep breath and grabbed his shampoo. He scooted forward, exposing his hole easier for fingering. His breath stuttered as he used the shampoo to lube his fingers. He knew it wasn't ideal but oh well.

You only live once.

Gabriel watched in awe as Master exposed his hole. It was beautiful! A tight pucker, never before been used for sexual activities. Not like Gabriel's own worthlessly loose pussy. No, this was something grand to see.

Gabriel gasped in wonder as Master touched his own hole. The omega's mouth watered as Master's finger massaged the tight pucker. Gabriel's little cock was swelling with arousal as that massive finger started to ease into that virgin ring of muscle.

This was an image for the ages! And Gabriel was the only witness. He would treasure this memory.

Sam hissed through gritted teeth as he eased his finger into his anus. The stretch was horrid. God, how did non-subs take this. This was was intensely uncomfortable.

He clenched his eyes shut as he slowly worked one fingers into himself. The burn was intense, stole his breath away. He had a new-found awe for Gabriel. Sam couldn't even take a finger, he didn't want to imagine taking a cock as large as his own.

Sam gasped and swallowed down his discomfort. To his surprise, soon his hole was starting to open for him. He gasped in pained pleasure as he started to ease his finger inside slowly. His spine arched a bit and his eyes rolled back. It still burned but at least it started to feel good.

"O-oh Gabe." He breathed softly in pleasure as his mind drifted to his little omega. He was doing this for Gabriel and suddenly, that started to make this easier. Made it more worthwhile.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the little damaged creature staring innocently at him. God, could such an abused creature look innocent?!

Sam locked gazes with Gabriel and blew him a kiss. Gabriel perked up and wiggled happily. Sam used that beautiful image to keep himself sane as he used his fingers to stretch and clean his anus.

Soon, Sam's fingers, two of them, were shakily slipping in and out of his hole. He was slumped against the shower wall, moaning sweetly. His thick cock was full and erect, it jerked and twitched as he fingered himself. He panted weakly, mewling as he squirmed on his fingers. He was just to be cleaning himself but soon he was writhing on his own fingers.

His spine sudden arched up and he cried out. His cock jerked and came all over himself. He sobbed in pleasure as he trembled with the aftershock. Gabriel mewled softly at the image, licking his own lips.

"N-not a bad show, huh, boy?" Sam laughed awkwardly, out of breath. He moaned softly, utter drained but finally clean.

~z~

Atop the bed, Gabriel sat back on his ankles as he watched Master dry off. He purred loudly, trying to get Alpha's attention. Master smiled sweetly at him and sat next to him on the bed. Arms came up around Gabriel, pulling him close and cuddling him. The two flopped back onto the mattress together.

"Okay, Baby Boy, let's do this." Gabriel didn't really understand the words but he comfortingly licked Master's cheek because Master sounded nervous. He squeaked happily as Master snuggled him before letting him go. He lay there, watching in confusion as Master moved away.

Gabriel's heart skipped a beat as Master presented submissively. Gabriel's mouth watered and his tiny cock went fully erect. An unfamiliar predatorial growl rumbled in the omega's throat. Arousal and instinct kicked in, telling him what to do.

He got up and crawled up behind Master. Alpha submissively spread his legs more, heavy genitals swinging freely. Gabriel licked his lips and pulled close. He moved his nose to Master's delicate pucker and sniffed.

He groaned loudly as Master's truest scent filled his senses. It immediately made Gabriel slick. He could smell it, a thick heavy musk under the scent of the shampoo. He loved it.

He leaned close, slowly dragging his wet tongue over the quivering ring of muscle. He smirked as he heard Alpha let out a sharp yelp of surprise. Alpha was quivering and Gabriel loved it. It felt empowering to make Alpha shake like this.

Gabriel began to investigate Master's anus with slow, tender licks. He dragged the tip of his tongue along the rim of the pucker. He grinned, hearing Master mewling and whimpering like a new-born pup. Gabriel liked having Master at his mercy like this.

Some long-dead playful part of Gabriel's damaged mind sparked. He wanted to tease Alpha. He gave a quick flick of his tongue to the pucker before stopping. He snickered as Master mewled pitifully, pawing the bedding.

Gabriel kept doing it, teasing Master. He continued until Master was whimpering and sobbing, begging for more. And Master was so wonderful to him, how could he deny him anything?

Gabriel purred loudly, rubbing his cheek affectionately against Master's thigh. He then blew on his hole before giving it a long slow lick. Master moaned happily in pleasure, practically purring. It was then that Gabriel gave him the true reward.

He forced his tongue into Alpha's hot, delicious passage. He began to tongue fuck him. He thoroughly began to eat his master out, making the larger male mewl and writhe in pleasure.

Sam, for his part, was completely braindead at this moment. He couldn't keep a single thought in his head. Gabriel's tongue just felt so fucking amazing! How had Sam never tried this before?!

Unfortunately, Sam didn't last long.

Within minutes, he was sobbing and moaning. He suddenly cried out, cumming hard all over the bed. Sam slumped onto the bed, twitching in orgasm. He was barely coherent to hear the most beautiful sound.

Gabriel was laughing.

The omega was laughing joyously while starting to lick the cum from Sam's belly. Sam didn't care about being clean, he grabbed Gabriel and pulled him into his arms. Gabriel squeaked loudly in surprise but soon giggled. The two snuggled and nuzzled as Sam praised and stroked his hands over Gabriel.

Today was perfect and it wasn't even over yet.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: Sorry it's so late.

* * *

Sam sighed happily as he rolled onto his back. He pulled Gabriel onto his chest and smoothed back the sub's hair. He smiled at his little lover and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

"That was amazing, Beautiful." Sam praised sweetly as he lovingly kissed the tip of Gabriel's nose. He took the sub's hand in his own and linked their fingers. He held him close and lovingly gazed into the beautiful subspace-glazed golden eyes.

Gabriel blinked cutely at him in return and purred. The sub dipped his head and lovingly dragged his tongue over Sam's cheek. He pulled back and Sam laughed happily. Sam loved it when Gabriel was like this. The omega was so loving and relaxed.

"So, can't leave my side, huh?" Sam asked softly and tenderly kissed Gabriel, "I think I can handle that." Sam lovingly trailed his hands over the sub's soft skin. He loved the feel of his little lover.

Gabriel loved it when Alpha spoke. His voice was so sweet, so soft. It was so soothing. It started to calm a storm in his mind he didn't know was there. It was like finding a piece of himself.

He took a deep breath, resting his forehead against Alpha's. His eyes fluttered closed as Master pressed a kiss to his lips. Each tender act was like fresh water lapping over his skin, refreshing and sweet.

"I love you so much." Sam was finding himself saying it so often but couldn't stop. All he wanted to do was say it over and over again. Sam smiled and hugged Gabriel to him, snuggling his warm skin. He lovingly lowered Gabriel to the bed again so the omega was lying on his belly. Sam hummed, lying over him slightly.

"I think we could both do with a nap after that fun little romp, Baby." Sam laughed softly, kissing along Gabriel's spine. He moaned softly, sucking on the sweet skin at the dip of Gabriel's spine. As he kissed there, Sam put his hands to Gabriel's hips.

Skin to skin, Sam tenderly skimmed his hands up Gabriel's flanks. Gabriel's lack of significant muscle saddened Sam greatly. He could not wait to fatten his little lover up to a nice healthy weight. Sam wanted his little sub to a nice healthy physique.

"Shhh… Just relax, Beautiful." Sam kissed softly between Gabriel's shoulder blades. Gabriel moaned sweetly, eyes fluttering. Sam smiled and rested his head on Gabriel's back, hands still on Gabriel's flanks. He hummed happily and started to drift off, "Love you."

The words were a whispered slur slipping from Alpha's lips. Gabriel could feel Alpha partially laying atop of him, a comforting weight. Gabriel simply closed his eyes and rested his head on his crossed arms.

He expected to drift off into sleep now that Master was resting with him. But that didn't seem to happen.

Instead, a strange vail seemed to slip from Gabriel's mind. The world grew quiet and he simply listened. He could hear Sam's gentle breathing, feeling each breath brush his skin. It felt like a sweet caress.

Gabriel blinked slowly and easily shifted under Sam. He rolled onto his back so that the slumbering dom's face was resting atop of Gabriel's stomach. Gabriel couldn't help but smile softly, hand going to Sam's head. His fingers tenderly brushed through the lush locks, silky smooth against Gabriel's skin.

Still, Gabriel's smile faltered. He sighed sadly and grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed. He pulled it over and easily maneuvered Sam so that the man was lying on the pillow.

Gabriel drew in a weak breath as he was freed from Sam's weight. Quaking from the weight of everything, he slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. His eyes misted up as he looked down at his legs to his feet. He wasn't ready for this.

But, he had to try.

Fear spiked through him as he shakily got to a standing position. A sob caught in his throat as his legs threatened to give out from under him. Tears dripped down his bruised cheeks as he straightened up only to collapse to his knees.

He whimpered and sobbed at his pathetic parody of being human.

Hands shook with emotion as he crawled across the room to the desk. He grasped the corner with trembling fingers. A strangled cry of exertion escaped him as he defiantly dragged himself up. He grunted and whimpered, body resisting him as he forced it to straighten.

God, how long since he had stood on his own two feet rather than crawling like the animal he had become?

Broken and useless, his soul urged him on. He growled in triumph as he dragged himself to his full height. He sneered and gripped the edge of the desk for support. This was a victory and he would claim it for his very own.

A glint caught his eye and he looked at the mirror on the wall behind the desk.

The world seemed to crash to a sudden halt as he looked at himself for the first time if twenty years. The filthy, broken whore he saw staring back at him broke his heart. His soul fractured as his hand came up and traced the lines of the pale face.

Golden eyes blinked as thick tears dripped down gaunt cheeks. The salty droplets caught in the scraggly stubble that was starting to grow. His shaking fingers came up as he trailed over the silvering streaks found in his scruffy facial hair.

Gabriel didn't recognize the disgusting creature that faced him in the mirror.

How could Sam call this "thing" beautiful? How could someone so perfect touch something so revolting? What had Gabriel ever done to deserve someone like Sam?

A watery sob bubbled up in Gabriel's throat. He leaned against the desk, sinking to the floor. He curled up into a pitiful ball of despair. He hugged himself and sobbed his heart out, releasing the anguish in his soul.

The creature living in the mirror should have been put out of its miserable existence long ago.

~Z~

"Cas! You're home!" Dean exclaimed as his mate finally came home. Cas should have been home hours ago. Had the other sub been that much of a hassle?

Cas blinked brokenly, looking at Dean standing in the door. He whimpered and went to his lover, hugging the pregnant sub tightly. He clung to his lover and sobbed.

Cas sobbed his heart out. He sobbed for sadness, sobbed for joy. He sobbed to release the pain of so many wasted years.

"Cas, Babe, what's wrong? The hell happened?!" Dean asked frantically. He held his husband close, stroking his dark hair soothingly. He was frightened and confused. What the hell had happened to his lover?!

"H-he's alive." Cas whispered, drawing back from Dean. His eyes were full of pain yet also so much joy. He cupped Dean's face in both hands and kissed him passionately. He drew back and whispered in awe, "H-he's alive, Dean. Gabriel. M-my brother's alive."

~Z~

Gabriel sobbed for a good twenty minutes before no more tears came.

When was the last time he had cried? What was the last time that he had had the emotions to cry? It was oddly so freeing.

Gabriel was hiccuping now. He had tried to stop his weeping too early. His body hadn't been ready and now fought back with the curse of hiccups.

Still, it was better than feeling nothing but fear.

Gabriel swallowed down the hiccups, he had a job to do. So, he grabbed onto Sam's desk chair and clambered into it. God, it felt so strange to sit in such a nice chair. Felt so foreign.

He whimpered pitifully and grabbed a piece of paper, laying it out in front of himself. He grabbed a pen and tried desperately to remember how to hold it. Who knew that writing was so hard!?

But, he did not let the hardship stop him. No, he had to do this. So, he did.

It took over twenty failed attempts but he figured out how to write. His handwriting looked like that of a child. It was sloppy and varying in size from letter to letter. It looked nothing like the beautiful script that he could vaguely remember writing all those years ago.

Writing was difficult. Gabriel was struggling to remember what some of the upper and lower case versions of a letter looked like. The entire letter looked pathetic and childish.

Gabriel was embarrassed and humiliated but he had to say this.

- _DEar SaM_

 _ThaNk yU for SaviNG mE_

 _Sorri i Mised yU_

 _MaybE NExt i wakE i'LL sEE yU_

 _Luv yU_

 _~ LovE, GaBrEL_ -

Words were misspelled, letters missing. Punctuation didn't exist. But, it got the job done. It said everything that Gabriel felt for the man.

Gabriel smiled sadly at the piece of paper. A few teardrops splattered on the page, smearing the words but they could still he read. So, he left it on the desk where it would be seen.

After that, Gabriel lowered himself to the plush carpet. He yawned sleepily and started to crawl back across the floor. He clambered back into bed and found his comfort.

A sleeping Sam smiled at Gabriel's return. His arm wrapped around the sub and pulled him close. Gabriel smiled and curled up in the man's embrace. He yawned cutely and started to drift.

Yes, this life was good.

Better than he deserved or thought he'd ever have. He was content.

He was happy...

~*~Chapter End~*~


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: I had horrible inspiration. Introducing the worst variety of sub to own if you have a soul. Keep in mind, sub biology is illogical to us. Also, Cas is feeling rattled, that's why he's using nicknames.

* * *

Castiel was on a vague mission. He was angry and rightly so. He had just found out that one brother was alive and that another had sold the first one.

His fury was barely contained.

He needed to be away from his mate and children. He needed to speak about this with someone.

There was only one person that he knew he could talk to. Castiel had just broken most connections with him because seeing him made Cas feel unsettled.

Sighing, he drove into the center of the gated community. The neighborhood there was comfortable and clean despite being cheaper than his own part in the sub/dom community. He drove into the driveway and parked, steadying himself.

He got out and locked up. He walked to the front porch of the nice little home. He took a breath to calm himself before ringing the doorbell.

He honestly wasn't surprised that the door was opened in moments. Benny was always a prompt and polite man. So, when the man opened the door, Cas smiled a bit sheepishly at the Southerner.

"Cas'iel, 'aven' you 'ere in a long while." The man greeted him with a kind smile and ushered him in.

"I apologize for not coming by more often." Cas replied softly, floundering for excuses should the other man ask. Luckily, Benny never asked, he just welcomed.

"'E's in the milkin' room." Benny motioned for Cas to follow him. Cas did as he was instructed and felt a little sick. He hated coming to Benny's house because it was usually the same most visits. The man's sub was a sore spot for Castiel.

What most doms didn't know was that there was a sort of secret variety of sub in the world. Usually only the rich had them but Benny had been lucky enough to be dating this one before it orientated. So, the man with his comfortable working-class income had a highly sought after sub.

This variety was called a dairy sub. They were almost entirely for milking.

The variety was characterized by docile but oddly flippant natures. They enjoyed stationary comforts so that they did not have to move much. Yet, their metabolism kept them at relatively healthy weights. This was because they would spend days at a time being milked. Existence both on and off the milking machine was agony.

These subs could never wear clothes below the waist except for skirts or kilts so they were never let out of the community. This was because the main characteristic of this variety of sub was the size of the milksac. The larger the better in this species. They could range anywhere from the size of baseballs to grapefruits. The weight was a constant discomfort for the poor miserable creatures whose entire life was to be milked for the benefit of less fortunate subs who couldn't produce enough milk.

Cas grimaced as he entered the milking room. The reason he never came over was plain to see. And it hurt each time he came over.

His older brother Balthazar was kneeling over a milking bench. The exhausted sub was knelt there with a fuck machine pounding into his pussy. A milking machine was attached to his unclipped cock, pumping relentlessly on the abused organ. A pillow was under the sub's heavily swollen testicles. Unfortunately, he was one of the unlucky dairy subs where each testicle was the size of a grapefruit. It took days to properly milk him.

"How long has be been asleep?" Cas asked softly, walking over to his brother. He gently stroked his sibling's disheveled hair lovingly. He looked over at Benny sadly.

Cas honestly wasn't sure who he felt worse for, Benny or Balthazar. Baltha may have been the sub who was constantly uncomfortable, hence his severe drinking problem. But Benny was the man that loved the sub whose entire existence was abuse. Having to force Baltha to be milked without a break was torture to the Southerner.

"Abou' an 'our." Came the soft reply from the saddened diner owner.

Can nodded sadly in reply. He pulled up a soft footrest and sat beside Balthazar. He tenderly stroked his hair, trying to ignore the wine bottles lying about. He blinked back the moistness in his eyes to look over at Benny, "Can I wake him up? I really need to tell him something."

Benny's tired blue eyes blinked slowly before he nodded, "Ah was abou' to make lunch. Ah'll make extra." With that, the man left the room.

Castiel thanked him softly before turning his attention back to his sibling. He stroked down Balthazar's spine before patting his cheek gently, "Baltha, wake up. It's Cassie."

No response from the exhausted sub.

"Please, Balthy." He begged softly, "I-I need to tell you something." He kept up the begging, slowly getting Balthazar's attention.

He heard a tired grumble before his brother's eyes slipped open. The two stared at each other a moment before Cas shakily smiled. He took his brother's hand and held it, "Balt, Gabe's alive."

~*~Z~*~

Sam yawned and stretched, feeling rested. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes, looking down at his little sub. He sighed happily, cupping the curve of Gabriel's ass.

He moaned softly, the omega's pussy was sloppy and wet. The sub was slicking in sleep, tiny cocklet fully erect. The image was so beautiful.

Not wanting to wake him, he slowly crawled over him. He got off the bed and stretched fully. Earlier had been such a success

As he was stretching, something caught his eye. There was a piece of paper on his spotless desk. How did that get there?

Staying within scent range of his omega, Sam walked to the desk. He picked up the paper and looked at it. It looked like that of an untrained child. Once he got to Gabriel's signature, his heart shattered.

His eyes watered for two reasons. Not only had he missed the real Gabriel but this also showed how damaged that Gabriel was.

The handwriting on this letter was not of a man who had graduated college.

Sam whimpered and replaced the letter. He hurried back to the bed and scooped his sub up. A sleepy Gabriel squeaked in fear before realizing it was Sam. The sub groggily licked at Sam's cheek before snuggling him, starting to drift back to sleep.

Sam rocked him sweetly and kissed his hair, "I love you so much, Gabriel. All of you."

~*~Z~*~

Balthazar was a well taken care of sub from the very beginning. Like Dean, he had never entered subspace beside during heat. Though, most days, this was not a blessing for Balthazar. Subspace would make the milking so much easier.

Still, it also had its perks to not be in subspace. The ability to comprehend Castiel's words was one.

When the sub had been woken, he had been about to say some smartass remark. But Castiel's words smacked it right out of his mouth. Instead, his mouth simply gaped in shock at the news.

"A-alive?!" He exclaimed, so many emotions rushing through him at once, "Where is 'e?! 'E alright?! The 'ell 'as 'e been?!" The shock and grogginess was making his accent practically incomprehensible.

Cas frowned and hung his head, "He's a sub, Balt." Tears dripped down Castiel's cheeks, "I-I barely recognized him. I-it was like h-he wasn't even human anymore. J-just a living s-sex toy."

Batlhazar's gut twisted in discomfort at the very thought. He had always thought that nothing could steal the light from Gabriel's playful golden gaze. This saddened the elder sibling greatly.

"But, I just met his new owner. He's a good one. He's treating Gabriel like a prince." Cas whispered reassuringly.

The words seemed to help Balthazar relax until a disturbing realization made him freeze. Castiel noticed the change and frowned. He blinked slowly, looking at his sibling in confusion.

"Balthazar, what is wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Cassie…" Balthazar started slowly, crossing his arms under his chest to hold himself up, "Wha're the odds of four subs being born to the same parents?" He glared softly as he asked the question suspiciously.

"Statistically impossib-!" Cas cut himself off as realization of Balthazar's words hit him. He paused, horrified as he gasped for breath. He went over the evidence.

Balthazar, Anna, Little Alfie, and now Gabe. All subs all born to the same two parents. It was impossible to have that many subs from the same parents. Even two sub children was rare!

"How could I be so blind?!" He growled at himself, "It was all manipulated!"

He bared his teeth and clenched his fist. The tattoo on Gabriel's back was the key to their family's misfortune.

"Damn you, Lucifer!" The words were snarled out, filled with righteous fury.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: I love episode 13x17! I think my feels are in agony!

* * *

"Shh… That's a good boy." Sam praised softly as he stroked his sub's ass. His little lover was sitting cutely on his lap. Gabriel was suckling Sub's Milk from the rubber teat of a baby bottle. The sub's eyes were closed as he drank, content.

Sam thought the sight was beautiful but it also broke his heart. The letter from the real Gabriel was in his shirt pocket, close to his heart. It's what helped him stomach doing this.

Because he knew from his experience that the more he treated Gabriel with kindness, the easier it was for the real one to surface.

Gabriel was purring loudly as he drank his own sweet cum. His tiny cock, barely visible even with his legs spread, was hard and dripping pre-milk. His milksac was at a healthy weight, resting against Sam's knees.

The little sub had just been out in the yard, relieving his bladder and marking Sam's yard as his territory. Sam had watched him this time, petting his hair and praising him. Watching such a display had been really weird and super unsettling for Sam. Still, he was making it a point to support every time that Gabriel was good.

It would help Gabriel and that was all that mattered.

Gabriel whined suddenly as the bottle emptied. He pawed cutely, wanting more. His previous owner had starved him of the nutrients that fill Sub's Milk. Now, the poor sub craved the nutrients that his body needed to support his pregnancy.

"Shh… Shh…" Sam whispered soothingly, pulling Gabriel close. He patted Gabriel's hip lovingly and rocked the omega. He cradled him and cooed softly to him, "Just relax, Beautiful. I got another one right here. We got plenty, Precious."

Sam kissed Gabriel tenderly before pressing the bottle to his lips. He smiled as Gabriel quickly latched on and started to drink. Sam was honestly amazed how perky Gabriel had gotten in the past half hour since they woke from their nap.

Castiel had been right. Letting the omega investigate his scent had truly opened up his and Gabriel's relationship. Gabriel was such a good boy and a more lively sub now.

~*~Z~*~

Balthazar whimpered as he was taken off the milker. His cock was red and bruised from the abuse. The machine pounding into his pussy was also removed. He slumped on the milking bench for a second, exhausted.

He whined softly and looked up at his dom. Benny's kind blue eyes were full of sadness as he leaned down. He draped a silk robe over Balthazar and hugged him. Balthazar wanted to return the hug but was far too tired.

Benny gently picked up his sub, kissing his disheveled hair. He started to carry the poor creature to the kitchen. Cas was already there, setting the table while grumbling facts to himself.

Benny moved Balthazar to a special chair with a plush cushion on it and a section of the seat that gently cradled the sub's oversized milksac. It was cushioned and comfortable. Benny had had the chair custom made so that the two could share meals together.

Sleepy as he was, Balthazar was purring softly for Benny. The sub was in a good mood, happy to hear that his sibling was alive. The whole family had been hit hard by Gabriel's disappearance. But, that pain was ebbing now that he knew Gabriel was alive and with a good master now.

The older sub's purrs were loud as he reached his head up. He affectionately rubbed his stubble against Benny's soft beard. Benny smiled at the gesture and cupped Balthazar's jaw. Benny was a quiet man but his eyes were expressive enough to tell tales of how much he loved his sub.

From across the table, Cas watched the two. His tender blue eyes sadly watched the pair. He loved his brother unconditionally but seeing their pain hurt so much. But it was something to behold how their love held up to the stress of owning a dairy sub.

Though, looking at them made him wonder where Alfie and Anna were. The two youngest subs in the family had been taken away by the state. For the longest time, Cas didn't know how the government found out they were subs. Cas and Lucifer had made sure to keep them home always once they found out about the sub status.

But Cas had his suspicions now.

Lucifer had moved away from the family home only a week before Alfie and Anna were picked up by Sub Control Services. At the time, Cas hadn't seen a connection. He had only known sadness as he was finally all alone in his home, his father and aunt long gone on some trip around the world.

Cas had stayed strong while Alfie and Anna had been removed. But he had broken down soon after. Losing Alfie and Anna in their late teens had been devastating to Cas. He knew he only survived because he had Dean in his life.

But now, all the pieces of his family's misfortune were falling into place.

"Cas, woul' you like some stew?" Benny asked softly, pulling Cas from his thoughts. His brother-in-law was handing him a bowl of stew. Cas blinked awkwardly before dipping his head and taking the bowl.

"Thank you, Benny." Cas said a bit bashfully. He had not meant to space out the way he had. He smiled and placed it on the table in front of him.

"You alright, Cassie?" Balthazar asked softly, raising an eyebrow at his brother, "You min' sharing your lil theory about our dear brother?" The question took Cas a bit by surprise but he nodded as they all settled in for lunch.

"I believe that Lucifer is the cause for so many subs in our family." Cas started out softly. He took a spoonful of stew and felt like moaning. Benny was an excellent cook. Cas was always jealous, wishing that he could cook this way for Dean and the pups.

"Lucifer?" Benny growled softly. He was not a fan of his husband's twin brother. The man had always made him uneasy, unsettled.

Cas nodded again, eating his meal a bit greedily. He had forgotten just how amazing Benny's stew was. He really had to take Dean and the kids to the diner.

"Yes." Cas sighed and took a drink of water, "I believe he somehow orchestrated our siblings into becoming subs."

Benny and Balthazar's eyes widened at this. Could that even be done? No one had ever heard of such a thing before.

"It is the only way to explain so many subs coming from two parents." He looked at Balthazar, "I believe that you may be the only true sub in our family. Because, when you changed, all of us were shocked. All of us were distraught, including Lucifer, at the thought of you being taken from us by force. Which, luckily, didn't happen due to you dating Benny at the time.

Cas' expression grew dark, "I feel that Gabriel was the first of whatever Lucifer did. Because one, he lied to us about what happened to Gabriel." Cas looked like he was going to sick.

Now both Balthazar and Benny were frowning but intrigued. Balthazar spoke up cautiously, "Wha'ever do you mean, Cassie?"

"Balt, Gabriel was tattooed. I saw it this morning on his back." Cas' hands clenched slightly, "It was a trafficking tattoo. Lucifer was the last one to see Gabriel. And he moved away suddenly just days before Alfie and Anna were taken from our home. He was the only other person that even knew Alfie and Anna were subs."

Balthazar's hands clenched in the tablecloth. He hated to admit it but some very nasty clues were pointing in his twin's direction.

"I think you may be onto somethin', Castiel."

~*~Z~*~

"Okay, sit up for alpha." Sam cooed softly as he helped his sub sit on the edge of the bed, "Arms up, Sweetheart." Sam gently helped the confused sub raise his arms.

Gabriel looked completely lost as to what was happening right now. Sam gently reassured him and kept cooing to him. Sam's soft grey v-neck undershirt was slipped over the sub's arms and head. Once in place, it pooled around the little omega like a dress.

Gabriel was very confused. He was wearing Master's clothing and didn't understand why. But, that didn't mean he didn't like it. It smelled just like Alpha and Gabriel loved it. But it confused the sub even more because the soft material covered his little cocklet and milksac from view.

"There's a good boy." Gabriel purred loudly at Master's praise. His eyes slipped closed and he snuzzled the hand stroking his hair. He whined cutely as he was eased into a kneeling position. He squeaked and giggled as his ass was spanked softly. It happened twice more and Gabriel squeaked loudly, gripping the sheet as Sub's Milk squirted out of his tiny cock.

"Cute baby boy." Alpha said affectionately while pressing a new plug into Gabriel's little pussy. It was a blue and lavender striped fox's tail. Gabriel dipped his head between his arms to see between his legs. He giggled at the sight of the pretty new tail. He reached between his legs, petting the soft fur.

Sam watched him affectionately. Gabriel was just about the most precious creature he had ever seen. How could anyone not say that this little sub was human?

"C'mon, Sweetheart. That's enough." Sam picked up Gabriel and snuggled him. He kissed Gabriel, slipping his tongue into Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel moaned loudly, sucking on Sam's tongue and using his own to play with it.

"Let's go play with the doggies." Sam whispered as he broke the kiss. He bounced his thin little omega in his arms. Gabriel giggled and pawed at Sam's hair. He cooed and played with Sam's hair like it was the greatest thing in the world.

Sam smiled but it was such a sad smile. All of Gabriel's actions and sounds were that of an adult with a complete mental break. All those previous owners had turned the sub's mind to mush.

~*~Z~*~

"There we go, Cutie." Sam cooed sweetly as he settled his sub into the plush patio chair. He gently pulled the hem of the shirt down to cover Gabriel's genitals. He then lovingly patted Gabriel's thighs comfortingly.

Gabriel looked at his alpha in confusion. He blinked slowly, not understanding why Alpha kept covering his cock. Didn't he like Gabriel's little cock anymore?

Still, these thoughts were tossed out of Gabriel's brain at the sound of a loud bark. He jumped slightly before smiling brightly. Torrent, the golden retriever, ran up to him and licked his face in greeting. Gabriel giggled brightly and wrapped his arms around the fluffy animal. He hugged the dog as it squirmed and licked him.

Gabriel gasped happily as Alpha brought out another dog on a leash. Alpha did this and let the dog get to know Gabriel. Much like Torrent, Riot quickly started to bark happily and lick Gabriel. The sub happily petted the Aussie and stroked his fur.

Gabriel was allowed to pet and cuddle the dogs before Master walked up to him. Gabriel whimpered and cowered away, thinking he had been bad. But Master shook his head and kissed Gabriel sweetly. Gabriel was panting by the end of the kiss.

Master pulled back and smiled. Alpha then placed a tennis ball in Gabriel's hand. He kissed Gabriel's cheek and said "Fetch". Gabriel squeaked happily and threw the ball as hard as his weak arm could. Torrent and Riot barked loudly and rushed after the ball.

Sam stood back and smiled. It was only the first couple days and already Gabriel was smiling. There was hope in the world after all. Because this beautiful sub was no longer the poor creature that had urinated on itself in fear and pain at the shelter.

No, this sub was healing.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	20. Sweet Dreams

A/n: I need opinions on this chapter's contents. please share your thoughts.

* * *

Gabriel was a good boy. Master said so and Gabriel believed him. But being good was hard!

Gabriel was currently cowering in a corner of the kitchen. He was shaking, trembling. His eyes were filled with tears as he curled up. He anxiously pawed at his tail, trying to calm down.

He didn't mean to be bad. It had just happened. Master was getting ready for bed, Gabriel didn't want to bother him. He thought he could wait!

Alpha was going to beat him until the dark came. Just like Gabriel's previous owner the last time this happened.

~*~Z~*~

"Gabriel." Sam called out softly as searched for his sub. He frowned softly when the critter didn't reply or appear. Sam looked in the bedrooms and the living room but no Gabriel. He frowned in worry and headed for the kitchen.

"Gabriel, Sweetie. Where are you?" He cooed as he stepped into the dark kitchen. He was about to turn on the light when he heard sobbing. He swallowed in worry and turned on the lights, "Gabe?"

Sam's heart broke the second he saw his sub, "Oh, Sweetheart."

His voice was soft with sorrow and sympathy at what he saw: Gabriel was sobbing in the corner of the kitchen. The broken sub was sitting in a puddle of its own urine, pawing at its tail. Sam kicked himself mentally for notice noticing his sub needed to go out.

"Oh, you poor baby. I'm so sorry!" Sam hurried to his lover's side and knelt outside the puddle. He reached for Gabriel but the sub yelped and cowered away. The trembling worsened and so did the sobs, making Sam's heart ache.

"Shh… Not going to hurt you, baby." Sam took a deep breath and gently picked up the sub under its arms. Sam grimaced at the mess but didn't focus on it. He had other pajamas he could change into.

Both the grey undershirt and the new tail plug were soiled.

Sam shushed Gabriel sweetly and bounced him in his arms. He whispered that it was okay, that he wasn't mad. That Sam was sorry and would fix it.

~*~Z~*~

Gabriel was so scared and confused. He was sobbing so hard that his eyes stung and his head hurt. He heard Master approach and cried harder. Breaktaking fear spiked through him as Master reached for him, causing Gabriel to recoil from the incoming hits.

But the pain never came.

Alpha was talking in a soft voice. Gabriel only understood a bit but he knew this wasn't Master's angry voice. He sniffled as he was picked up. He whined in discomfort as his sodden shirt and tail touched his skin. He didn't like the way it felt!

Gabriel couldn't help himself. He started to purr as he was suddenly cradled against Master's chest. Gabriel snuffled and whimpered, curling against Alpha for comfort.

Gabriel squeaked in surprise and confusion as Master shifted. But, the fear left as Master kept making soft sounds. Gabriel relaxed as his soiled tail was tenderly removed from his pussy. He whimpered and pawed Alpha, not liking the feeling of being empty.

His whines earned him a kiss and Gabriel happily moaned into.

Next, Master removed the filthy shirt and dropped it on the floor. Gabriel purred cutely and licked Alpha's cheek in appreciation.

Master was good.

~*~Z~*~

Sam smiled as his little lover licked his cheek. He was glad Gabriel wasn't cowering anymore. Sam hated it when he cowered.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Sweetie." Sam smiled and cradled his filthy sub. He rocked him back and forth while carrying him upstairs. He hummed to him as they traveled, feeling Gabriel relax slowly.

Sam carried him to the master bathroom and sat him down on the rug. He stroked under his chin and kissed his hair. He smiled and playfully pinched Gabriel's cheek, making the sweetheart giggle.

Sam pulled away from him and moved over to the shower. He started it and turned the water to warm. He hummed as he grabbed a towel and folded it, placing it on the floor of the shower. He then stood and got undressed.

Once he was done and the water had warmed, Sam gently picked up his thin lover. He kissed him and stepped into the shower. Sam sat down on the towel and held Gabriel in his lap.

The comfortably warm water rained down on them. Sam got a washcloth and made it soapy. He cooed to Gabriel and started to tenderly scrub the sub's legs. He made sure his sub would feel nice and clean.

He smiled lovingly as he washed Gabriel. The simple-minded sub was giggling and playing with Sam's wet hair. But then he started to do something that a subspace omega shouldn't have had the cognitive function for.

Gabriel was braiding locks of Sam's hair together.

Sam couldn't help but stare at his sub. The little trembling fingers struggled to work with hair but did so defiantly. The sight was the most beautiful thing.

"A-alpha, h-handsome." Gabriel cooed proudly once he finished the first braid. Sam could only smile and swallow the lump in his throat. His sweet little sub was in limbo state.

"Thank you." Sam cooed in reply, "Gabriel, pretty." Sam playfully pinched Gabriel's chin, making the sub giggle again.

But soon the giggling stopped and Gabriel hung his head, sniffling. Sam frowned and gently raised the sub's chin, "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"S-slut sorry." Gabriel whispered, avoiding Sam's gaze, "S-slut b-b-bad, made m-mess."

Sam's shoulders drooped and he cradled Gabriel close, kissing his forehead. He nuzzled his little wet omega and stroked his hip, "You're a good boy. Alpha's sorry, didn't notice you had to go out."

"A-alpha m-mad at s-slut?" Gabriel asked softly, trembling fingers playing with Sam's sopping hair. Sam shook his head and kissed the sub's lips.

"No, Sweetheart. Alpha's not mad." Sam smiled sadly and Gabriel gave a shaky smile in return.

"Alpha loves Gabriel very much." Sam tenderly reassured him and sealed it with a kiss.

"S-slut loves A-alpha." Gabriel cooed sweetly, nuzzling Sam's jaw.

"Alpha loves Gabriel more. Alpha thinks Gabriel's such a good boy." Sam said firmly and cupped Gabriel's cheek. The sub yawned cutely and nuzzled Sam's hand.

"Let's go to bed and Alpha'll knot Gabriel while we sleep." He kissed Gabriel's nose, "That sound good, Sweetheart."

Sleepy golden eyes sparkled in response and Sam turned off the water. He stood up and carried his sub out. He lovingly wrapped his lover in a fluffy towel and snuggled him.

Tonight was perfect.

~*~Z~*~

A young male beta in his early twenties knelt on the floor of the waiting area of the 24 hour sub shelter. He smiled as he petted the hair of the shelter's "Welcome Sub" which was "free to use". The beta was much happier sharing his candy with the pitiful creature instead. He used the sleeve of his tan sweater to wipe the chocolate from the sub's mouth.

"Excuse me, Sir. Have you been helped?" The female beta clerk asked him as she walked over. She didn't say anything about the candy but sneered a bit: subs didn't get sweets.

"No." The visiting male beta stood up, facing the woman, "I am looking for my mother."

"Mother?" The clerk asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes. The police told me that he was released to this shelter after his master died a few days ago." The male beta smiled down at the Welcome Sub as they nuzzled his leg and purred. He tenderly stroked the sub's jaw in a soothing manner.

"Oh! Your mother's a sub!"

"Yes. I was sold as a pup. Now I want to find my mother." The male beta said matter of factly but so hostility showed in his gentle expression.

"I see." The openness threw the female beta a bit. She floundered a moment, "Do you have a sub registration number?"

"Yes." The male beta smiled softly and handed her a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Great. Jus' let me check the computer. Follow me." The clerk turned away and headed down the hall.

The male beta knelt down again. He smiled and hugged the Welcome Sub, cuddling the friendly creature a moment. He then stood, he gave them more candy before following after the clerk.

"Ah, found him!" The clerk chirped as the male beta arrived. She soon frowned and gave him a sympathetic look, "Oh, I'm sorry. They've already been adopted a day or so ago."

"Can you tell me by who?" The male beta asked softly, feeling a bit heartbroken.

"Sorry, Sweetie. That's confidential."

The male beta's shoulders drooped and he hung his head. He had been searching down leads for over a year to find his mother.

"But…" The clerk took pity, "We have the sub's DNA on file. If you bring us proper documentation that you are actually the sub's offspring, I can release the information."

"Oh! Thank you very much, Miss!" The male beta smiled brightly.

"Welcome, Sweetheart." The clerk grabbed a pen, "Sometimes subs get brought back if they don't work out. Can I have your name and number so I can contact you if they get returned?"

"My name?" The male beta asked softly, "Sure."

"My name's Jack Kline." He told her sweetly.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hello, yes, I am still alive.

I REALLY want to apologize about not updating. This year has been hell and I am still very depressed. I was barely able to find the muse to write this but I did. I hope you all like it.

I do want you to know that I am getting help for my depression so please don't worry about me. Still, no idea when updates will come. I'm not that recovered yet.

So, please, enjoy this chapter. Comments are always loved and very much appreciated. I apologize that it's not very long.

* * *

Sam hummed softly as he lovingly laid Gabriel down on the bed. He smiled sweetly and kissed the sub's forehead. He shushed him gently and bent Gabriel's legs comfortably before spreading them. Sam wanted to start this morning right.

Sam lovingly palpated each testicle, checking for swelling. Gabriel whined a bit but soon relaxed, looking at Sam lovingly. Sam was pleased to find that they were at a normal weight almost. A single milking session this morning would be all Gabriel needed for a few days.

"That's my good boy. Such a good boy." Sam praised lovingly and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's lips. The sub leaned up into the kiss, pawing at him happily. Sam lovingly attached the milker to his little sub's cock. He shushed him and turned it on low. He tenderly eased a vibrator into Gabriel's pussy to help with the pleasurable stimulation. Gabriel cooed happily and wiggled his soft ass slightly while on his back.

"That's it, baby. You just rest here while I go make breakfast." Sam whispered and slowly stroked Gabriel's belly. He could almost imagine the belly swell already.

He kissed his sub again and stood up. He made sure that Gabriel had some soft blankets tucked around him. It was called a milking nest. It wasn't used much anymore because owners didn't care about their sub's comfort.

A milking nest brought a sub physical comfort and peace of mind. It helped them to doze as they were milked. The peaceful look on Gabriel's face was enough to tell Sam that it was working.

Sam straightened up and headed out the bedroom door. He walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. He wondered what his little sub would like to eat. Gabriel seemed to adore sweets, so maybe pancakes with plenty of syrup would be good.

He started to pull out the stuff for pancakes but sighed as he made the batter. He knew he had to go back to work today and he hated it. He had a job outside the community, meaning he couldn't take his little "sex slave" with him to work. But he couldn't leave Gabriel home alone.

It took a minute to think of the obvious solution. He really hoped that Cas had the day off. If not, Sam might just take a vacation day.

He got his bluetooth ear piece and put it on. He called up Castiel while starting to settle the batter onto the pancake griddle. He let out an anxious breath when Cas picked up on the fifth ring.

" Sam? "

"Hey, Cas." Sam breathed shakily.

" What's wrong? Is Gabriel okay? " Cas asked anxiously.

"Yeah. He's okay. He's being a good boy." Sam could hear the relief, "I just realized that I have work today. I was wondering, can you watch Gabe for me?" He asked softly, voice soft and pleading.

Castiel paused for a moment. Sam could hear him talking to someone and it made Sam anxious.

" Sure, Sam ." Cas said finally, "I'd love to watch him. Can you bring him over? I'll text you the address."

~*~Z~*~

Watching Gabriel eat pancakes was the most adorable things ever.

The little sub was sitting on Sam's lap, snuggled up against his chest. He was cooing a bit like a bird as he watched Sam cut the fluffy flapjacks. He wiggled on his master's lap slightly and smiled excitedly. He sniffed at the sweet discs of food, probably attracted by the sweet scent of the syrup.

Gabriel twisted on Sam's lap slightly and licked at his master's cheek. They were no longer just master and bitch, they were now a breeding pair. Gabriel couldn't be happier. He wanted to birth Sam's litter so badly.

"Here you go, Sweetheart." Master cooed to Gabriel, using the metal stick to scoop up pieces of sweet food. Master smiled, offering the food to Gabriel and talking softly to him. The little omega happily ate the sticky pieces of pancake. They were warm and sweet and heavenly. Gabriel's eyes rolled back as he moaned and chewed his food. He moaned even louder as he jerked slightly and gripped weakly at the table.

There was a soft wet splatter on the kitchen floor and then the sweet sound of Master laughing. Master's arms hugged him and kissed his hair. Gabriel, suddenly exhausted, slumped happily back against his mate.

"Oh, you precious dirty boy." Sam chuckled softly as he looked down between their legs. There was a pathetically small puddle of cum on his pants and the floor. There was little white droplets hanging from Gabriel's tiny cock.

The sweet taste of pancakes had just made his little omega have an orgasm.

"C'mon, baby, stay awake." Sam cooed softly as Gabriel started to doze. Comfy orgasms like this seemed to make Gabriel drowsy. San wanted him awake so he could finish breakfast.

"Sweetie, if you wake up you can sit on my cock while we finish eating." He urged gently, lovingly patting Gabriel's thin belly. The omega gave a soft squeak at the offer and tried to wake up more. He started to scrambled up Sam, purring. Sam held him close to his chest while pulling down his own pajama pants. Sam's hard cock sprung out and stood up, waiting for pussy.

"You're such a good boy, Gabriel." Sam praised him gently and finger-checked Gabriel's pussy. He stroked it gently, getting it nice and sloppy wet. He kissed Gabriel's forehead before lowering the omega down on his cock. Gabriel let out a gasping whine as he slowly slid down Sam's thick cock. The omega started to groan and writhe in pleasure at the hot shaft invading his slick hole. He moaned loudly, head lulling back against Sam's shoulder while his hands tangled in the alpha's hair.

Sam smiled. This was how it was supposed to be. Two lovers lost in sexual pleasure, enjoying each other's company, "Gabriel, you still hungry?" His voice was gently as he kissed at his little lover's cheek.

The sub smiled sleepily and nodded. He cooed sweetly and snuggled back against Sam. Sam hummed and kissed his cheek while scooping up more pancake. Sam kissed Gabriel's ear and whispered playfully, "Open wide, beautiful."

He watched adoringly as the sub opened his mouth obediently. Sam kissed his hair and fed him another forkful of the sticky pancakes. There was a tender sparkle to Gabriel's eyes as he ate the pancakes. There was a type of pure happiness as he sat there being fed.

Sam just kept watching his lover, smiling softly. He knew here and now that he wanted to marry Gabriel. Once Gabriel was better, Sam would ask the omega to marry him. They would be happy, not live anywhere near the Dominance community, and would have many beautiful children.

They would be happy.

"Let me, Sweetie." Sam's voice was soft as he tenderly wiped the syrup from Gabriel's lips. The sub smiled sweetly at him, twisting slightly on Sam's lap to see Sam better. Sam could only return the lovingly smile.. He leaned in, pressing his own lips to Gabriel's. The sub was stiff at first before melting into the kiss. It hurt that the poor omega was so unused to being loved that a simple kiss was dumbfounding to him.

The kiss broke, leaving them both breathing a little hard. Sam let out a joyous laugh as Gabriel immediately leaned in for another kiss. The sub was actually showing signs of functioning on his own, Sam quickly rewarded that with the kiss.

He pulled Gabriel close, pressing their mouths together hotly. Sam's mouth slid open, and in some twist of fate, Gabriel's tongue pressed into his mouth. Sam greeted him with sweet heat and a long moan. Their eyes slid closed as Sam's tongue brushed against that of his lover. Gabriel's tongue twirled softly against Sam's as his hands rose to tangle in Sam's long hair.

There was a bashful flutter in Sam's chest as the warmth for his lover curled inside him. His arms wrapped about his sub, sensually trailing his hands up his lover's back. Gabriel leaned up more, pressing into the kiss a bit deeper. A deep groan sounded in his throat as his fingers massaged at Sam's scalp. He easily took command of the kiss as the comfort of Sam's touch allowed Gabriel's true self to show through.

"God, I love your mouth." The words breathlessly rasped out past Gabriel's lips once the kiss broke. Their eyes still closed, he dragged his lips over Sam's. The omega sucked teasingly at Sam's bottom lip, making the alpha whimper in need.

Gabriel's trembling fingers gripped lovingly as Sam's silky hair. The texture was amazing, the most glorious thing he had ever felt. He never wanted to let Sam go. He wanted to have his hands on the man forever.

"I want to kiss you all over." Gabriel growled weakly as he pressed his forehead against Sam's. Their noses brushed together and their lips dragged hotly against each other's. Sam dazedly open his eyes, staring into sparkling golden orbs.

The clarity in those whiskey eyes made Sam's own eyes widen in shock. He gasped loudly, mouth falling open. Gabriel took that opportunity to claim Sam's mouth. It was all heat and teeth from Gabriel as well as Sam. Something about Gabriel's true self made Sam aggressive and passionate in his love.

Sam moaned loudly and groped heavily at Gabriel. His heavy petting was happily returned by the omega. The smaller man got off Sam's cock only to straddle him and slowly slide down that thick cock once more. Sam gave a shudder and a low groan, unable to stop himself from fucking up into Gabriel's sopping pussy.

"Fuck, you're huge." Gabriel grunted, trying to adjust around the massive erection up his ass. He was panting like a bitch in heat. The thought made him laugh because he realized that he actually was one. God, he was such a fucking whore.

"You want to stop?" Sam asked softly, nibbling gently under Gabriel's ear. His hips stilled, allowing Gabriel to get off if he felt the need. He didn't want to lose this Gabriel.

"Fuck no!" The omega snarled and raised his hips. He slammed himself back down on the ass-splitting cock of his owner. He gave a snarl of pleasure.

He could feel himself slipping back into the dark. He refused to go without an orgasm to keep him warm.

"I… I love you." Sam whispered shakily, kissing at Gabriel's ear. His hips stuttered, starting to fuck up into his lover.

The words made Gabriel's heart stutter. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like he was going to cry. No one had ever loved him. They all made it clear that he was not made for love. He, and all his sub-minded versions, were only living toys to fuck.

"I…" He slowly fucked himself on Sam and kissed the alpha. He nuzzled him sweetly, purring loud and happy, "I love you too, Sam."

Sam smiled sadly, cupping the omega's face. He felt like sobbing, staring into Gabriel's eyes. It was a broken man he was looking at. A man who had been raped, sold, and beaten. This was no mindless sex slave, this was a beautiful person that now shared all Sam's love.

Sam cupped Gabriel's face with both hands and slowly kissed him. Their hips slowed, the two met in passion as Sam slowly brought the true Gabriel to his first orgasm in twenty-odd years.


End file.
